Instinto animal
by Shiga San
Summary: Kuroko tenía una vida normal, hasta ese tonto accidente. A partir de ahí, comenzó a tener extrañas secuelas. Las personas a su alrededor eran animales, sus compañeros le acosaban y nada era como debía ser... Y por si fuera poco, le había transformado en algo que no habría imaginado jamás. KagaKuro - AoKi - MuraKiyo - MidoTaka ... etc... -Mpreg- Sex pistols versión Kuroko.
1. La gente me mira raro

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Dicho esto, comencemos pues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I****nstinto animal.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo uno: La gente me mira raro.

Toda historia de amor comienza con un encuentro.

O una mirada. O un choque accidental, o una mención...

En las pelis es así, algo inesperado, o por el contrario, un amor infantil que crece y crece con el tiempo...

Kuroko no tenía esa suerte.

Hasta ese día, su vida amorosa, había sido … inexistente.

Era un chico triste, callado y simple. Sin pretensiones demasiado elevadas, pero buena persona.

Sus amigos se contaban con los dedos de una mano, los buenos, los de verdad... y no atraía a ninguna chica... para nada.

Y todo era, tristemente normal, hasta ese día.

El día del accidente.

Un accidente de moto, nada grave... pero desde ese día le pasaban cosas de lo mas raro.

Veía el mundo diferente... las personas eran animales.

Bueno, visto así, puede parecer una locura, pero no era lo mas extraño.

Su cuerpo se sentía diferente, el trato con el resto había cambiado... de repente atraía a las personas de un modo imparable... y no lo comprendía muy bien.

El accidente solo le había dejado esa habilidad para ver animales, y una pierna rota, lo que le llevaría un mes de recuperación.

Hasta ahí, todo mas o menos normal, dentro de sus rarezas, se entiende.

Y luego estaba su compañero/amigo Teppei... desde ese día no podía dejar de verle como un oso. Un oso animal, de los de garras enormes y pescadores de salmones, de esos osos...

Por supuesto, le quería como amigo, nada mas allá de eso; pero desde el accidente, se comportaba raro.

Vale, no es que antes fuera muy normal... pero se sonrojaba a todo lo que Kuroko decía, y pasaba el día haciendo escritos sobre sus sentimientos hacia el peliceleste... y cosas de lo mas vergonzosas ( como querer cogerle en brazos y llevarle a todas partes como una princesa)...

su vida era mucho mas sencilla cuando todo el mundo a su alrededor no se comportaba así...

Dos días después, la advertencia de Teppei le pilló desprevenido.

– Tienes que prometerme que no te acercarás a ellos. Esos hermanos son malas personas... Especialmente Kagami, él es peor que un animal. – Kuroko negó sin comprender muy bien que era lo que le estaba diciendo. – ¡Ah! te he preparado un amuleto. Esto hará que te dejen en paz... Tengo que irme. Recuerda, no te acerques a ellos.

– ¿Qué no me acerque a quien?. – No pudo escuchar la respuesta, por que su amigo había salido a la carrera, dejándole ahí plantado como un árbol...

…...

Si pensaba que su vida iba a mejorar con el tiempo, estaba de lo mas equivocado.

La chica mas guapa de todo el instituto se restregaba contra él como si no hubiera mañana.

La misma chica que tiempo atrás, no le habría escupido ni aunque estuviera en llamas... y ahora le estaba prácticamente pidiendo que se la tirase ahí mismo.

Kuroko estaba mas que flipado, la verdad.

Y antes del accidente, ni se lo habría pensado, pero es que ahora, parecía un mono... un mono grande y feo.

Daba miedo.

Teppei apareció, para salvarlo, siempre lo hacía... o para acosarlo a su manera sin venir a cuento.

Obviamente la chica puso tierra de por medio... lo extraño de la escena era que parecía ofendido, y eso que él no había hecho nada, salvo tratar de esquivar a la chica sin parecer de lo más grosero.

…..

Parado en la línea de espera del metro, Kuroko da vueltas al día. Otra jornada mas de instituto, otra sucesión de cosas raras en todo el día.

Sus compañeros de clase están medio locos, todos pululan a su alrededor con caras muy raras, las chicas se le tiran encima, Teppei lo protege, aunque aún no tiene muy claro cual es el peligro.

Suspira, mira a un lado, al otro, esperando el metro.

Un aroma dulce y agradable llega a su nariz.

Le gusta, le gusta mucho, huele muy bien.

Cierra los ojos, paladea el aroma con placer... incluso se le escapa un gemidito involuntario.

Se inclina hacia delante, buscando con la punta de la nariz seguir disfrutando del olorcito tan rico, pero la suerte no está de su parte.

La muleta que le ayuda a caminar mientras su pierna siga escayolada, resbala en la orilla del andén, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Caería sin remedio a las vías, y en cierto modo, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe contra el frío asfalto, metal o lo que fuera que había ahí.

En su lugar, cayó en algo blandito, cálido... el origen de ese dulce aroma.

Con los ojos apretados no se atreve ni a respirar.

Siente una mano en su cadera, un aliento ajeno en su mejilla, un cuerpo sosteniendo el suyo, siente su calidez, su pulso... un gruñido animal.

Se da el lujo de abrir los ojos... y se encuentra con una mirada iracunda, le odia, profundamente,

Ojos de fuego, párpados entornados. Respira por la nariz, fuerte. Una vena en su sien, palpita.

Está enfadado... o eso parece.

Toma a Kuroko en brazos, con una facilidad que da miedo, y le olisquea, sin vergüenza, por el cuello, el hombro, la oreja, el rostro.

Un momento ¿Se está restregando contra mi?. Kuroko duda, no está seguro...

Pero si, es justo lo que está pasando.

Ese chico, quien quiera que sea, se está restregando con él, despidiendo un aroma que lo está volviendo loco.

Y sin saberlo aún, ese es el primer encuentro con el que en un futuro no muy lejano, será su esposo.

¿Qué cosas, no?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeihhh, proyectito new... A ver que tal, como siempre, el primer cap, una pequeña probadita.

Espero que os guste.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san.


	2. ¿Qué soy un qué?

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Dicho esto, comencemos pues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I****nstinto animal.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo dos: ¿Qué soy un qué?.

Estaba decidido. No pensaba salir de su cama nunca jamás, punto.

Se quedaría ahí, en la seguridad de su pijama, hecho una albóndiga humana y al amparo de sus indestructibles sábanas.

¿Cómo iba a volver al instituto después de que ..."ese"... le hiciera ..."eso"?

Mierda, mierda, mierda...

Ahora si que su vida era una auténtica mierda, una descomunal...

Y no era eso lo que le molestaba, era que no se había resistido... es mas, incluso podría jurar, un poco, solo un poco... que le había "casi" gustado...

Su madre entró, como todas las madres, a empeorarlo todo... si le decía que veía animales, o que un desconocido le había hecho ronronear, acabaría en un hospital con una camisa de fuerza.

No iba a clase, no se encontraba bien.

Afortunadamente su madre no preguntó mas, simplemente le dejó solo, y Tetsuya no tardó mucho en dormirse.

– ¡Tetsuchan! Tu senpai ha venido a verte... – Un grito femenino, que le despierta. Genial.

Piensa en Teppei, al fin y al cabo se ha saltado las clases de hoy, seguro que le habrá echado de menos en el jardín...

Pero su suerte sigue siendo penosa, lo descubre nada mas abrir los ojos.

Sentado en su cama, pijama sudado, sábanas revueltas, pelos de punta...

Se quita una legaña, otra... ¡Oh! Él... ahí, de pie, en su cuarto, enfadado...

Uy...

Sería genial que su madre tuviera el detalle de irrumpir en su cuarto justo en ese momento, a cotillear como hace siempre que no quiere que aparezca... pero por supuesto, los dioses disponibles a los que suplicarles ayuda, comunicaban o estaban fuera de servicio.

Su madre se iba, a comprar la cena... y le dejaba solo, en su cuarto, en pijama, con los pelos como si acabara de escapar del ojo de un huracán por el lado malo, y con un tipo cabreado... el mismo tipo que el día antes le había "regado" la cara en los baños de la estación.

Recordar justo esa escena le hizo ponerse rojo hasta la punta de las orejas.

– ¡Sal de aquí! pervertido, acosador... ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa después de lo que me hiciste ayer?...

– ¡Cállate!. – Su voz suena tan ronca que Kuroko no hace mas que ir hacia atrás en la cama en la misma postura. – He venido a disculparme, creo que ayer me pasé un poco.

"_¿Un poco?... te corriste en mi cara... y no se ni quien eres"_

– Quiero que leas esto, no se me da bien explicarme. – Le tiende un pequeño libro que sale del interior de su chaqueta.

Justo ahí, se da cuenta que el uniforme que viste se le hace un poco conocido.

– ¿Y ese uniforme?. – Ojea el libro, es una especie de cuento con dibujos para niños.

– Voy al mismo instituto, a tercero. Mi nombre es Kagami.

"_El monstruo"_

– No me importa, no pienso leer esto, lárgate. – Enfadado le enfocó directamente, pero ese chico no parecía afectado por su mirada amenazante.

– Ves animales y la gente se restriega contigo sin venir a cuento...

Kuroko le miró en silencio. Kagami señaló el libro.

Era un cuentito para niños, explicando las distintas especies. Todos eran monos, excepto la gente como él, cuyo espíritu animal se manifiesta dependiendo de varios factores...

Pasó una hoja...

Estaban divididos en especies, osos, reptiles...

Tenía que ser una broma.

– No sabes nada... no tienes derecho a venir aquí y soltarme todo esto... pervertido, acosador...

– No vi que te resistieras mucho. – Kagami estaba harto de ese enano gritón. De verdad que estaba tratando de ser considerado, pero el olor... ese olor que procedía de él... – Y cuando salgas de aquí te darás cuenta de que te he hecho un favor...

– Según tu libro raro solo soy un mono... ¿Qué quieres de mi?. – Molesto, seguía negando lo que fuera con tal de que se largara.

– Solo una cosa, que me des un hijo. – Kuroko levantó una ceja. – Y no eres un mono, eras un mono...

– Eso es imposible. – Sacudió la mano. – Soy un chico... – Agitó el libro con dos dedos frente a su cara.– Y cuando me lea esta sarta de mentiras querrás venderme algo... seguro que es la colonia, que lleva drogas o algo así...

– ¿Igual de imposible que el hecho de que ves animales en la gente?. – suspicaz, ya se veía con la batalla ganada de antemano.

– ¡Eso es por el accidente! todo esto es una enorme alucinación .. y tu..

Suficiente.

Kagami le tomó por la muñeca, de un golpe seco. Tumbado en su cama, acomodó su peso sobre él, uniendo sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una sola de sus manos.

Kuroko contuvo el aliento.

Un felino enorme, sobre él. Apunto de morderle el hombro.

Un jadeo, otro, otro más. El animal trata de no morderle, y poco a poco, ante sus ojos incrédulos, va volviendo a ser lo que era, el chico pelirrojo con la expresión de enfado permanente.

– Joder, casi se me va la cabeza. – Lo dijo para si mismo, pero era un hecho real. Casi pierde el control de la situación al dejar salir su espíritu en mitad del enfado. Su control era impecable pero Kuroko le estaba llevando al límite con tanta preguntita. – ¿Estás bien?.

Arremolinado al otro lado de la cama, temblaba como una hoja. Ese animal casi se lo come, no podía ser verdad...

"_¿Yo también soy así, tan aterrador?"_

– Lo siento... creo que es demasiado para ti de una sola vez... mucha información. – Desvió la mirada, culpable.

Ahí estaba, otra vez... ese olor.

Kuroko dejó de temblar, concentrando sus sentidos en el aroma, ya casi familiar.

Olisqueó, suavemente, profundamente, con todas sus ganas.

_¡Ahhhh, que maravilloso aroma!.._

– Me haces cosquillas, para. – Kagami sonreía, por primera vez desde que se habían visto, le seguía dulcemente, disfrutando del mismo modo del aroma, dulce y atrayente de Kuroko.

Su nariz rozó, con la punta, esa suave curva entre el hombro y el cuello, y si no fuera imposible, juraría que Kuroko estaba ronroneando, bajito, pero lo hacía...

Se unió sin pretenderlo a la sesión de caricias, metiendo las manos en el asunto.

y...

– ¡Quiero hacerlo!, ¡Fóllame, por favor!. – Se inclinó hacia él, de rodillas en la cama, sonrojado, con la mirada vidriosa y una erección mucho mas que evidente bajo la tela del pantalón del pijama.

Estaba claro que ese aroma le había vuelto loco momentáneamente, por que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza que un par de minutos atrás quisiera echarle a patadas de ahí.

– Kurokochan... Mamá está de vueltaaaa. – La voz femenina le trae de regreso al mundo real.

Asustado y enfadado por lo que acaba de pasar, le empuja fuera de la cama, grita de nuevo.

– Largo, pervertido, guarro. Fuera de aquí. – Señala la puerta.

– Eres tu quien me pide que te folle y el pervertido soy yo. – Mosqueado a nivel extremo, frunce el ceño. – Estoy harto, estúpido mono mutante. Pensé en ser bueno contigo ya que eres una especie rara, pero ¿sabes qué?, no quiero meter mi semilla en ti. Espero que no te arrepientas de rechazar a un macho de mi nivel. Y por cierto, soy yo quien se larga.

– ¡Pues hazlo ya, vete!.

Su último grito casi ni se escucha. Mira la puerta, un momento y luego el cuento, que sigue sobre la cama. Su corazón va tan rápido que suena como un solo latido, y aún nota el calor en las zonas que Kagami a rozado mientras le olía...

– Solo quiero una vida normal...¿Es mucho pedir?. – Kuroko se lamenta, y abre el cuento, dispuesto a leerlo, aunque a estas alturas comprenda un poco mas que al principio, sigue muy perdido en el tema.

Lo único que tiene claro es que Kagami es un animal de primera, algo importante … y el una especie de mono, que ahora es otra cosa... intuye que un gato, o un felino... pero...

Será mejor dormir... mañana será otro día.

…...

Kuroko riega las plantas del club de jardinería del instituto.

Es feliz, mucho.

De algún modo, su vida a vuelto a ser la que era antes del accidente. Nadie le acosa, ni le sigue, ni le miran raro... todos tienen cuerpo y aspecto de personas...

Su vida es maravillosa.

En nigún momento se cuestiona cual es la razón, solo que sea lo que sea que ha sucedido, es maravilloso.

Canturrea, bajito, y camina acuclillado para abarcar el mayor número de plantas posibles.

Hasta que llega Teppei pegando berridos, y lo vuelve todo de lo mas raro...

– Apestas a gato. – Olisquea a su lado, asqueado del todo. – ¿Te lo ha hecho a la fuerza, verdad?,¿Te obligó, te violó?, tu no querías, seguro...

– ¿Qué dices?. – No entiende de que va la vaina, solo que Teppei parece mas loco que de costumbre. – No me han hecho nada...

– Vale, podemos arreglarlo... elígeme y te protegeré con todo lo que tengo a mano. – Sus enormes manos en los hombros de Kuroko hacen presión, se cierran, le zarandea, nervioso, ido...

"_U-un oso"_

Enorme, grande, peludo, oscuro... un oso de verdad... Otra vez lo mismo...

"Ayuda, que alguien me ayude"

Un rugido, sale de un lado. Kagami le empuja, hasta hacer a Teppei caer de culo.

No sabe de donde ha salido, ni como ha sabido que él estaba ahí, pero se lo agradece.

– Si que tienes cara si te crees que puedes tocar a mi pareja sin pagarlo. – Un rugido, ronco y profundo. – Por muy noble que seas, sabes que tendrá castigo.

– Eres muy grande, pero un gato sigue siendo un gato. – Otro gruñido, del castaño.

La pelea es inminente e imparable.

Un sollozo, desvía la atención de los dos a un costado.

Se han olvidado de por quien están peleando. Y la reacción de Kuroko les deja de piedra a los dos.

Corre, se abraza a Kagami y balbucea entre sollozos.

– Un oso... un oso grande... Hay un oso...

Teppei mira la escena rendido. Ya no tiene nada que hacer...

– No me rendiré, Kuroko. – Sale corriendo, sin mirar atrás...

– ¡Todo iba tan bien!... Mi vida era genial, nadie me acosaba, ni me miraban raro... – Se agarra con las dos manos a su chaqueta. – ¿Es mucho pedir? Solo quiero una vida normal, una novia normal, darnos el primer beso , la primera cita, ir al cine... perder la virginidad de un modo natural... y no que un tipo me asalte en el metro y se corra en mi cara y después de eso mmmm...¿?

Kagami le está besando.

Corta sus protestas del único modo que se le ocurre.

Es dulce, cálido, adorable. Se prolonga hasta que nota que la rabia de Kuroko ha bajado, un poquito. Lo bastante como para prestarle atención si pegar gritos como un energúmeno perturbado.

– Bueno, ahí tienes tu beso normal. – Sonríe a la cara que está poniendo, de alucine total. – ¿Que quieres que hagamos ahora? El cine no me molesta …

– ¿Otra vez?. – Recupera la postura anterior, y tira del cuello de la chaqueta del uniforme para bajarlo a su altura.

Un nuevo beso, con ambos entregados del todo.

Ya no es un beso para que se calle y deje de gritar. Es un beso para complacerle.

Lo saborea, se permite incluso meter la lengua. Al contrario de lo que pasó antes, Kuroko le sigue el ritmo. Eso le gusta, si.

– Lo siento... estoy reventado, doble turno en el trabajo. – Se disculpa, perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia por el sueño. – Cuando recupere fuerzas haremos lo siguiente de tu lista, perderás tu virginidad a lo grande. Me emplearé a fondo, lo prometo pero ahora...

El cansancio, unido a la proximidad de Kuroko, su olor, sus besos, la situación en sí, le hacen perder el control de su apariencia espiritual y deja de ser un joven muchacho para transformarse de nuevo en un enorme jaguar moteado.

Kuroko lo sostiene como puede en sus brazos, hasta que acaba sentado en el suelo con él encima.

Es suave, y calentito, y huele estupendamente...

A la mierda su vida normal...

Esto merece la pena... aunque aún no tiene ni la mas remota idea de donde se está metiendo... ni con quien.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suerte Kuroko, la vas a necesitar hermoso jajajaj

Gracias por vuestro apoyo, no sería nada sin vuestro empujoncito.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san.


	3. O tu novia o yo

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Dicho esto, comencemos pues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I****nstinto animal.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo tres: O tu novia o yo.

Sigue sin entender nada, pero nada nada.

Es cierto que ya no hay animales, gracias, pero su relación con Kagami es cada vez mas rara.

Sea lo que sea ese aroma tan delicioso, le hace perder la cabeza... pero ese estúpido gato feo tiene novia.

Les pilló el otro día a punto de hacerlo en el pasillo. Vale que no era el sitio adecuado para ponerse cariñoso, pero la tía entró como si nada... y Kagami no lo había negado.

– ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?. – Teppei se agachó a su lado, voz dulce, comprensiva.

– ¿Los que sois animales no os importa estar con varias personas?... no lo entiendo. – Puchero, mirada al suelo.

– ¿Las cosas no van bien con Kagami?. – Su enorme mano de oso posada en la mitad de su espalda, dándole ánimos. – Es normal, los semilla pesada suelen tener varias parejas con tal de tener descendencia.

– ¿Semilla pesada?. – Ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

– ¿Kagami no te ha explicado nada?. – Ahora el confuso era el oso.

A estas alturas debería haberle explicado todo, o al menos la parte mas gorda del tema. Era demasiado que aprender para alguien como Kuroko, que un par de días atrás era un simple mono. Su caso era muy poco habitual, y por lo tanto muy codiciado por los de su especie.

– Me dio este libro, pero no entiendo mucho. – le pasó el cuento después de sacarlo de su mochila.

– Ahhh que recuerdos. Me lo leí en el jardín de infancia. – Teppei se sonroja, adorable gigantón.

Coge un palito del suelo y dibuja y círculo.

– Mira, esta parte son los monos, los humanos corrientes. Ni ven, ni oyen, ni sienten a los de nuestra especie. Alguno tiene una sensibilidad mas fuerte pero pocos de ellos. Los monos son buenos procreadores, pero se pierde la genética de nuestra especie...

– Eso lo entiendo. – Kuroko asiente, es fácil.

– Nosotros, los madarui, dependiendo de las especies no dividimos en grupos. Lo bueno sería juntarnos entre los de la misma especie para tener hijos, pero no siempre ocurre eso, o no es posible. Aún así, los semilla pesada, como Kagami, son muy codiciados... para que lo entiendas, su genética es mas pura...no hay monos en su linaje.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?. – Eso lo entiende, lo de las especies y todo ese rollo. – Solo soy un mono que ve cosas raras algunas veces.

Teppei sonríe, ante su inocencia.

– A mi me gustabas cuando aún eras un mono... la cuestión es que en algún momento alguien de tu familia, algún tatarabuelo o mas antiguo, tuvo relaciones con un madarui. De algún modo el accidente ha despertado tu sangre madarui, convirtiéndote en algo intermedio. Puedes tener hijos como los monos, muchos y muy seguido, pero con el plus de nuestra especie... – Sonríe al ver que su amigo comprende mas o menos lo que le cuenta. – Eres un valedor del linaje y eso hace que todos los madarui estén interesados en procrear contigo... mucho...

– Yo no sé que hacer... – Se inclina, mete la mano en la arena. – Solo se que no me gusta que tenga novia... ni que se acueste con otras personas... no es como si me importara, es que no me gusta...ya no se ni lo que digo... Me cabrea...

– Es por que te gusta que estás enfadado. – Une las manos, mirando al cielo. – Ahhh que bonito es el amor... poder compartir tu vida con el mismo hombre... el sueño de cualquiera.

– ¡Que amor ni que ocho cuartos! … No es amor ni es nada, es solo que me asaltó, y me hizo... ahhhh no quiero ni acordarme... solo me siento como si me arrastrara una corriente... pero no es amor, definitivamente no es eso... quiere hacerme un hijo, por que soy un mono mutante...

– Kuroko, Kagami te gusta... – Es cierto, lo sabe, lo nota, no es solo sus feromonas de macho dominante, es algo mas.

– ¡No me gusta, y no pienso tener bebés con él solo por que huela tan bien!. – Ha dicho. Punto.

Teppei mira por encima de su hombro... y su cara muta a una de sorpresa.

– Kuroko, ven, ahora. – Kagami aparece, mosqueado, ordena y manda. No aceptará un no por respuesta.

– ¡No! me quedo aquí, déjame en paz. – Se gira, usa a Teppei como escudo.

– No le obligues si no quiere ir contigo. – Abre los brazos, ocultando al peli celeste tras él.

Kuroko asoma, y nota mas que ve, que Kagami está dispuesto a empezar una pelea con tal de salirse con la suya.

Problemas.

– Está bien, voy contigo, pero deja a Teppei, por favor. – Sale de su "escondite".

Teppei no parece muy convencido, pero no puede meterse en medio sin mas. Se limita a mirarles alejándose juntos, y suspirar.

Después le llamará para comprobar que todo va bien... Al fin y al cabo, sabe que Kagami no le hará daño.

…

– ¡Tienes a tu novia, no me necesitas! Déjame en paz. – Kuroko rompe el paso, le enfrenta.

No podrá usar sus "poderes" si están en mitad de la calle.

– Quiero que me des un hijo. –Insiste de lo mas borde. – Lo de las novias no tiene nada que ver contigo.

– Ten los hijos que quieras con ellas. – Sigue andando furioso, no entiende nada.

– Tienes que ser tu, eres un valedor del linaje. – Señala algo que es obvio para él, aunque el mas bajito no lo comprende.

– No me quieres pero tengo que tener a tu hijo, ¿Es eso?. – Aprieta la mandíbula, molesto. – Me niego a tener sexo contigo por esa razón. Es asqueroso. No te importo...

– Está bien, no intentaré hacerlo contigo, de momento, pero tienes que venir conmigo, ahora. – Le tiende la mano. Su postura indica que le daría una patada, pero al mismo tiempo intenta ser comprensivo con él. – Ahora mismo estás en peligro, tu aroma es demasiado fuerte y no puedo protegerte si sigues así.

Kuroko duda, sabe que no le miente, y que su contención es mas producto de su cabezonería que de habilidad.

Y por esa razón ahora está ahí, en su apartamento...

Vestido de chica. Un vestidito de tirantes, dos lazos en el pelo... incluso su postura es de lo mas femenina. La vena palpitante en su sien indica que no está cómodo.

– Bueno, ya te dije que no soy bueno explicando, así que lo hará mi hermano, se le da mejor. Pregúntale a él lo que no entiendes.

– ¿Por qué tengo que estar con estas pintas?. – Es una pregunta, una muy buena, tanto que de verdad quiere saber la maldita respuesta.

– Bueno, mi hermano es hombrefóbico. – Señaló con el pulgar como si fuera algo normal.

– Todos los hombres menos yo deberían desaparecer. – Clavó sus ojos en Kuroko, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío subir por su espalda.

– Sigo siendo un hombre, aún con este estúpido vestido. No va a resolver nada. – Está claro que esos dos no están bien de la cabeza, y que casi prefiere que lo asalten...

– Eso es lo de menos, aprecio tu esfuerzo, pero...¿puedo saber por qué no lo habéis hecho aún? No hueles para nada a Kagami.

– Deja el tema, ¿Quieres?... – negó, sin querer ampliar mas la razón ni contarle nada.

– El problema es que su olor sale en todas direcciones y atraerá a todo macho dispuesto a aparearse en la zona... lo que sea que estás haciendo hermano, no funciona. Puedo ver su espíritu animal desde aquí, tratando de salir...

– Daiki... ya te he dicho que... – Kagami intenta darle una razón convincente a su hermano...

– No me importa. – Saca un juguete para gatos. – Vamos a ver que animalito eres. Taiga, atrápalo cuando te diga.

Agita el juguete de un lado a otro, captando su atención y lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

Espera que el pelirrojo pueda cogerlo para hacerle una foto con el móvil.

– Eres … un gato raro... pero mono, tienes algo adorable... – Aomine sonríe a la foto, la verdad es que hasta cierto punto es hasta gracioso.

– La confisco. – Kagami se envía la foto a su buzón y la borra del móvil de su hermano. – Esto es como un desnudo... y no voy a dejar que nadie mas te vea así.

– O sea que no soy un mono, soy un gato... o algo así...

– Kuroko, tienes problemas mas graves, para empezar tienes que aprender a ocultar tu olor, y tu condición. Ahora mismo eres como un faro en la oscuridad.

– ¿Mi condición?. – Una nueva duda.

– Tienes que controlar que tu apariencia espiritual quede oculta tras tu cuerpo físico. Normalmente esto lo aprendemos de niños, es instintivo,pero para ti es algo nuevo, habrá que empezar de cero... – La verdad es que el tono con el que se explicaba dejaba claro que le gustaba la situación, y que Kagami había sido sincero cuando le dijo que su hermano se explicaba mucho mejor que él. – Aunque lo fácil sería que te acostaras con mi hermano, su olor taparía el tuyo y sus feromonas ocultarían tu apariencia, con lo que estarías a salvo...

– ¡Me niego!. – Kuroko se levantó, agarrando a Aomine por las manos.

Le lanzó por los aires de un manotazo, para acto seguido, tomar unas toallitas húmedas y empezar a limpiarse justo donde el gatito le había tocado... con saña como si Kuroko fuera contagioso o algo así.

– Te ayudaré con tu problema, pero te costará al menos quinientos... no voy a hacerlo gratis. Con mi tutela disimularás tu olor sin despeinarte. – Aomine se sentó, tranquilo, cruzando las piernas seguro del todo.

– No tienes que llegar tan lejos, solo con que echemos un polvo será bastante... te empaparé con mi olor y listo. Además, ahorrarás un dinero que no tienes. – Estaba claro que la seguridad en si mismo tenía que ser algo genético en esa familia.

– ¡No quiero!. – Kuroko dejó claro que no pensaba abrirse de piernas por muy semilla pesada o lo que fuera que era ese insensible.

– ¿Qué te pasa?... Estoy intentando ayudarte, no seas tan remilgado. – Kagami saltó como un resorte.

– ¿Intentando ayudarme?. No necesito tu ayuda, acosador del tres al cuarto. – Frunció en ceño, enfadado. – Aprenderé a valerme por mi mismo y encontraré alguien mil veces mejor que tu para casarme con él y tener un millón de bebés. Imbécil.

– ¡Pues muy bien!, Espero que te violen una manada de monos, estúpido gato. No pienso mover un dedo para ayudarte. Que te den. – Un portazo finalizó su argumento.

Se había quedado solo son Aomine, que simplemente encontraba de lo mas divertido la situación entre ellos. Con lo torpe que era su hermano para ser delicado y lo perdido que estaba el nuevo gatito, iba a ser un auténtico festival ver como evolucionaban como pareja.

Por que para él estaba muy claro que esos dos acabarían juntos.

No le gritas así a alguien que no te importa...

– ¿Puedo pagarte a plazos?. – Tímido, susurro muy bajito.

– Claro, no hay problema. – Daiki dibujó una sonrisa preciosa. – Te espero cuando terminen las clases y empezamos.

…..

Sus lecciones no avanzaban para nada.

Aomine era un buen profesor, pero no entendía muy bien que tenía que hacer, ni como enfrentarlo.

Kagami había dejado de ir a verlo en cada descanso, cosa que había estado haciendo la semana antes, y eso solo le indicaba que el pelirrojo no iba en serio con lo de hacerle su pareja.

Dijo que no iba a mover un dedo por ayudarle y lo estaba cumpliendo.

– Si no fuera por la pulsera mágica que te he dado estarías siendo secuestrado ahora mismo y encerrado en un sótano oscuro para tener críos sin parar... Tu olor sigue siendo mas que evidente y tu técnica para esconder tu espíritu... apesta. – Suspiró cansado. – No trates de aprenderlo, es puro instinto, tiene que salirte solo...

Kuroko miró sus pies. De verdad que estaba practicando en casa, al menos si que se leía el libro y todo lo que había podido encontrar del tema, pero no parecía avanzar para nada.

– Vamos a probar otra cosa. – Rebuscó en su mochila y le tendió un anillo. – Úsalo, disimulará tu aroma un poco mas, pero hay que encontrar un modo de taparlo del todo. – Miró su reloj. – Mañana seguimos, ¿De acuerdo?, Tengo turno en el trabajo.

Kuroko se levantó, ignorando los pantaloncitos femeninos que vestía y asintiendo convencido con su nueva joya. Iba a lograrlo, a parecer un ser humano normal, encontrar alguien que lo amara y luego se lo restregaría a ese tempano de hielo con patas por los hocicos.

Se cambió de ropa y colgó su mochila al hombro. En el pasillo, Kagami salió del baño, solo una toalla en sus caderas.

Su aroma, ahí estaba. Emanaba de él a borbotones, de un modo tan brutal que Kuroko apenas tardó un par de segundos en sonrojarse hasta la punta de las orejas.

El corazón amenazaba con salir del pecho por la boca.

"Céntrate Kuroko, solo es un tío, medio desnudo y apetecible, pero un tío"

– Me voy... tengo que pasar, si te apartas por favor. – Señaló la puerta a un metro de él.

Kagami asintió, mirada fija en él, ni una palabra.

Al pasar por su lado, la reacción no se hizo esperar.

Para los dos fue como un chispazo, recorriendo su cuerpo allí donde se habían rozado.

– Sigues igual. – Kagami le agarró la barbilla, girando su cara a un lado y a otro, mirándole con atención. – No estás mejorando nada... Mira, ahora estoy de humor, podemos hacerlo y acabar con todo esto. – Su erección era mas que evidente tras la toalla con la que cubría sus caderas. – Te perdonaré lo del otro día si..

– Quita de en medio. – Le apartó, disgustado con sigo mismo por estar a punto de caer. – Tengo que irme ya...

En el descansillo necesitó unos segundos para volver a su ser, ni las mas profundas respiraciones le hicieron recuperar la compostura.

Ese estúpido se pensaba que podía mangonearle cuando le viniera en gana, solo por todo ese rollo del macho dominante o mierda rara... y no solo eso, ahora tenía que aguantar que la "novia" de turno le gritara en el descansillo que se alejara de él.

Para empezar él no se había acercado al pelirrojo, ni siquiera le interesaba antes del incidente en el metro, pero ahora... ¿Porqué se sentía tan molesto?...

Simplemente sentía que no podía luchar contra una mujer, no con las mismas armas y en igualdad de condiciones... era frustrante, y doloroso, y él no lo merecía.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento de los dos hermanos, de golpe.

Seguía en mitad del pasillo, semi desnudo y con esa perra asquerosa abrazada a él como si nada.

– Si quieres que tenga a tu hijo, no dejaré que estés con nadie mas. – Kuroko gritó desde su posición. – Rompe con ella, ahora mismo o se acabó.

No pensaba tolerar mas eso. Prefería terminar ahora que aún no le gustaba del todo como para importarle romper; a la mierda.

Kagami le miraba, sin expresión, En su cara podía leerse que no le hacía mucha ilusión la escenita.

– Deja de comportarte como un niño. – Murmuró, lo bastante alto como para que le escuchara. Sus manos seguían alrededor de la chica.

– Venga Kuroko, te acompaño a casa. – Aomine se metió entre ellos. Lo mejor era terminar la escena. Estaba claro que su hermano era igual de romántico que una diarrea y no le apetecía nada ver a Kuroko llorando a moco tendido.

– Muchas gracias por elegirme a mi, Kagami. – Voz nasal, de pito, con cierto retintín grosero.

– No voy a acostarme contigo, jamás. – Kuroko sentenció, frente a la puerta abierta, iba mucho mas que en serio. – No quiero volver a verte.

Sería estupendo, un quebradero de cabeza menos si se iba por la puerta y no volvía mas.

De verdad que estaba excitado un momento antes, y ahora estaba en paz; demasiado.

Kagami veía la escena a cámara lenta, Kuroko se iba.

Si cruzaba la puerta no habría una segunda oportunidad.

Empujó a Daiki y le agarro por la chaqueta, atrayéndole a su cuarto, mientras guiaba a la chica de un empujón a los brazos de su hermano, dejándoles a los dos en el pasillo sin entender nada de nada.

– Venga preciosa, te invito a una copa. – Aomine la "dirigió" fuera de su casa, divertido. La chica no entendía nada, pero él si... y estaba contento de que su hermano decidiera intentar dejar de ser tan rancio por el chico gato...

…..

Entre ellos, solo silencio.

Cada uno sentado en un rincón del sofá, como opuestos.

– Me has elegido por que yo … – Feliz, hasta el delirio...

– No lo digas. Solo quiero tener un hijo contigo, y ya está... no es como si tu me...

– Pero tu me gustas, por eso me he enfadado tanto al saber que los semillas pesadas como tu tenéis novias y eso... no me siento así con nadie mas, solo contigo y yo...

– Vale, para. – Kagami se giró, dándole la espalda, rojo como su pelo...

– ¿Estás siendo tímido, por que te gusto, verdad?. – arrastró el culo por el cojín, hasta subirse a su espada. – Que adorable, que mono eres...

Otra vez, el aroma, mas intenso y envolvente que nunca.

– Ya te he dicho que no. – Comete el error de girarse, intentando que deje de abrazarle.

Consigue lo contrario, Kuroko se sube a sus piernas, le abraza, se restriega en su cuello, le besa sonoramente en la mejilla.

– Que mono, que adorable... te quiero, te quiero mucho... Kagami, te quiero. – Mas fuerte y mas besos por su cara...

– Tienes que tranquilizarte... Kuroko... esto se te va a ir de las manos... tu .. – Sorprendido vio sus orejas aparecer en lo alto de su cabeza, y el oscilar de su cola en el lugar en el que la espalda pierde su nombre.

Peligro.

– Que guapo, que guapo eres. – Los besos ya no eran tal, eran lametones de lo mas animal. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos mas azules que nunca le hacían mucho mas apetecible de lo que podría parecer. – No sé que me pasa, no puedo parar... por favor... Kagami...

– Esto es peligroso. – Le golpea, consiguiendo dejarle K.O.

Atrapa al gato entre sus manos, su corazón desbocado, la libido en las nubes.

Si Kuroko no llega a descontrolarse como para transformarse en el gatito, le había hecho de todo sin remordimiento alguno.

Sea como fuere, tenía que aprender a controlarse, y tenía que hacerlo ya. Eso había muy peligroso... Tendría que hablar con Daiki, y hacer algo... por que él también había estado a punto de dejarse llevar... y no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Estaba claro que tenía que haber algo mas que todo eso de que Kuroko fuera un valedor del linaje... algo mas que se le escapaba.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uuuyyyyyy, me he pasado mil palabras pero bueno, ahí lo dejo.

Gracias por el apoyo, como siempre, y por vuestros comentarios.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	4. Odio a los hombres, a todos

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Dicho esto, comencemos pues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I****nstinto animal.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo cuatro: Odio a los hombres, a todos.

Estar enamorado es horrible. Es lo mas terrible que le puede pasar.

Y mas si al que amas es una persona despreciable.

Kise vive con el corazón roto desde los trece años.

Todos y cada uno de los días son una auténtica tortura para él, todos sin falta.

Su pecado, enamorarse por puro instinto de él.

Del único tío en todo el planeta que odia al resto de los hombres...

Cada día es un infierno, verle rodeado de mujeres a las que dedica toda su atención, sus mimos y caricias. Ven sus sonrisas a la luz del día, sus ojos azules, tan bonitos, se abrazan a él sin pudor, sin miedo a ser golpeadas, o insultadas por ese insensible témpano de hielo sin corazón.

Y en cierto modo él era el único culpable.

Cuando se acercó a él el primer día de secundaria, para "ofrecerle" su amistad, tenía que haberse negado.

Aomine solo necesitaba un compañero al que pedirle los apuntes, al que mangonear cuando le viniera bien. No le ofrecía su amistad, ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre, ni del episodio, años atrás, en el que Kise había tenido la osadía de acercarse a él para decirle que le había visto nadar para el club de natación; y Aomine había sido de lo mas grosero, dándole una bofetada y diciéndole que ningún tío, ninguno tenía derecho alguno a dirigirle la palabra.

Tenía que haberle dicho que no, y ya está. Sin darle explicaciones, o quizá responderle del mismo modo... pero no podía.

El amor le había hecho ser un poco idiota, y pensó que quizá podía sacarle algo a cambio.

Por primera vez no tenía que mirarle a escondidas, avergonzado por dedicarle mas segundos de los normales.

Había aceptado, un poco sorprendido, cumplir una orden suya al día, la que fuera, pero solo una.

Y aunque la tentación de ser un poquito malvado habría pasado por la mente de cualquiera de un modo fugaz, Kise no tenía ni ápice de maldad en su personalidad.

Sus peticiones consistían en comer juntos, en la hora de descanso. Punto.

Lo hacían a solas, en el terrado, conversaciones insípidas y silencios largos.

Puede que visto desde fuera pareciera una soberana pérdida de tiempo, pero para Kise era un momento de paz consigo mismo.

Estar sentado ahí a su lado era un recompensa suficiente, al menos durante el día... y con buen tiempo.

Kise suspira y desvía la mirada con la cabeza agachada.

Solo le falta roncar, de nuevo... dormido en clase.

El profesor le pesca, claro, y grita su nombre haciendo a toda la clase mirarle.

Por un momento se le escapa una sonrisita, cuando de un modo muy patético acaba de pie y tratando de fingir que está atendiendo la clase, cuando no es así en absoluto.

Está preocupado.

Desde que ha empezado el curso desaparece en los almuerzos. A veces solo son unos minutos, y otras veces, pocas, un par en realidad, toda la hora.

Kise no pregunta, no entra en el trato de almorzar juntos. Nunca nada íntimo ni personal, si se da la rareza de que Aomine quiere hablar, siempre o casi siempre son temas de clase, o algún programa de la tele, como mucho.

Fin de la clase... menos mal.

Aomine escapa, de la limpieza por la otra puerta.

No está preocupado, siempre es así.

Dedicará unos minutos a tontear con alguna idiota de las muchas que le siguen y volverá, con cara de haber chupado un limón a almorzar con él.

Kise recoge sus libros, aunque repasa en los cuadernos el tema y alguna que otra tarea para las clases siguientes. Solo cuando uno de sus compañeros balancea la mesa a lo bestia es cuando levanta la mirada.

– Mooooo dile a Aomine que ayude con la limpiezaaaaa. – Se queja, infantil...

– Díselo tu, el jefe de clase eres tu. – Se ajusta las gafas en un elegante movimiento.

– Es que a mi me trata fatal. – Niega, mosqueado. – La última vez amenazó con tirarme por la escaleras... y tu eres el único con el que se lleva bien. Hazlo por la clase.

Va a contestarte que no es asunto suyo, pero su atención se desvía sin pretenderlo al chico de primero que pregunta por Aomine en la puerta.

Sabe que es nuevo por el uniforme, distinto del suyo, y siente que el muchacho desprende un aroma dulzón que lo confunde, está mezclado con otro que le es muy familiar, pero juntos son confusos... aún así, es atrayente.

– ¿Esta es la clase de Aomine?. – Mira a un lado y a otro, no le encuentra y no está muy seguro de si ha acertado o que.

Kise se levanta, mosqueado.

No es solo el aroma, confuso y agradable, esos lacitos rosas en un lado del flequillo le indican que sabe de la fobia de Aomine por los hombres, y que la suple para estar con él aunque sea haciendo el ridículo.

Puede que sea mono, con esos enormes ojos azules, pero es un tío, eso puede notarlo sin acercarse del todo.

– ¿Preguntas por Daiki?. – Kise llega a su altura, le estudia. – Ha salido, seguro que al baño.

– Mmm... gracias. – Se gira y sale disparado.

Kise le sigue con la mirada hasta que se pierde tras la esquina y toma las escaleras que suben al terrado del instituto.

Y por un momento la posibilidad de que esos dos se encuentren en la terraza a solas se resulta cómica, e imposible de digerir.

…...

Subidos en el tejado de la caseta de material de la azotea, Aomine le regaña.

– No estás mejorando, me cabreas. ¿Es que no haces nada por ocultar tu olor?. –Suspira, realmente cabreado con él.

– Lo intento, te lo juro, todo el tiempo, pero es que no entiendo que quieres decir. – Kuroko se defiende, sentado a su lado, balanceando las piernas a un lado y a otro desde su posición.

– Si no fuera por la pulsera te habrían violado ya. – Le mira. – Pero de todos modos, hasta que Kagami no deje de cegarte no va a servir de nada lo que yo te diga.

– ¿Cómo que cegarme?... ¿Qué me ha hecho ese idiota salido?. – Gruñe, ante la idea de que le haya hecho algo aunque no tenga ni idea de que, ni por qué razón.

– Lo hace para ayudarte, a su manera. – Comprensivo, a veces se le olvida que para Tetsu todo es nuevo. – Es como si te hubiera echado una colonia que hace que el resto de machos no estén interesados en ti... ¿Lo entiendes?. – Tetsuya negó, mas confuso que al principio, incluso acabó por olerse a si mismo los sobacos en una postura de lo mas graciosa. – Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Aomine se levantó, caminando hasta él posó su mano abierta sobre los ojos de Kuroko, obligándole a cerrarlos y abrirlos a los pocos segundos.

Al apartar su mano, Kuroko sintió con todo el cuerpo, que efectivamente, todo el maldito instituto quería meterse entre sus piernas, toda persona, animal o cosa estaba interesada en aparearse con él, a lo bestia.

– Dile a mi hermano que deje de cegarte. – Sacó un anillo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la palma de su mano. – Y sigue entrenando para ocultar tu espíritu, lo haces bien, es solo que vas muy despacio y en tu situación no es muy … bueno, ya me entiendes...

Suena el timbre de cambio de clase para los de los primeros cursos, por lo que Kuroko tiene que irse ya.

Solo cuando está punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abre y le atiza en los morros.

– Lo siento, perdona. – Kise le tiende su mano, le ayuda a levantarse.

El chico de primero, el de los lacitos en el pelo... la pulsera de Aomine, el anillo...él ahí, bajando del terrado de un salto y mirándole extrañado.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Kise?. – No entiende que hace ahí, no esperaba que lo encontrase tan pronto. – Luego nos vemos en casa. Ve a clase no llegues tarde.

La forma en la que se dirige a Kuroko le sienta mal.

– Es la hora del descanso, come conmigo. – Su orden diaria.

Aomine suspira, ojos clavados como rayos láser en el rubio; no puede negarse, ese era el trato.

Sentados en el suelo, la verja metálica a sus espaldas, las cajas de la comida abiertas.

Silencio, entre ellos, solo eso. Kise no tiene ganas de hablar, ni hambre, pero prefiere comer a tener que comenzar una conversación sobre algo.

Aomine no dice nada, simplemente por que le está dando vueltas a la situación de Kuroko, y a la posibilidad de acudir a su hermano mayor. Está claro que si no mejora tendrán que ir a por la caballería... con lo fácil que sería todo si Kagami y él se acostaran...

Suspira, mira al cielo...

Parece que va a llover. Un escalofrío le recorre y Kise recoge su comida sin preguntarle nada.

Sigue sus pasos hasta el vestuario, y mira como se va poniendo ropa encima del uniforme, su vista fuera, en el cielo que empieza a nublarse sin remedio.

– Creí que odiabas a todos los hombres, sin excepción... – El rubio murmura entre dientes.

– Y así es. – Otra prenda mas, Aomine tirita y se abraza a si mismo. – Tengo que ir al trabajo, si se pone a llover será un fastidio...

– ¿Y ese chico de primero?. – No lo quiere decir, aún así las palabras salen solas por su boca, rabia entre cada sílaba.

– ¿Lo dices por Kuroko?... – Suelta una risita medio divertida. – Él es especial..

Sale del vestuario sin esperar a Kise. Tiene prisa por llegar al trabajo, al menos antes de que realmente empiece a llover.

Odia la lluvia, y el frío. Su naturaleza animal odia esas cosas... y le pone de mal humor, de muy mal humor... y hace que su salud empeore, y eso le hace sentirse débil,... lo que le enfada mucho mas...

Kise necesita apoyarse en la pared antes de salir por la misma puerta.

¿Especial, por qué?... No puede ser que esté con ese chico, ¿Verdad?... no tendría sentido alguno, tanto odio a los hombres para luego dejarse ver, en público y en el instituto con uno, mas con uno de primero, por muy mono y adorable que fuera... aunque ese sutíl aroma le hicera mucho mas apetecible que al resto... solo era un estúpido simio con una carita adorable... no podía ser que Aomine se hubiera fijado en él para algo mas …

Respira fuerte, profundo, tiene que calmarse, o su tapadera de amigo fingido se irá a la mierda y sería una pena después de tanto años de teatro...

Sale fuera, mira al cielo... las primeras gotas le rozan la cara, y solo puede sonreír...

De repente su humor ha mejorado, y tiene que ir a su casa, deprisa.

Si sus cálculos no están mal, tendrá visita esa noche... Siempre ocurre cuando llueve...

…...

– Y Aomine dice que pares ya, que dejes de cegarme o no se qué. – Kuroko parlotea tumbado sobre la espalda de Kagami, que tendido en su cama, hace los deberes...

_O lo intenta..._

– Ha sido aterrador, ¿Sabes?, todo el mundo me miraba como para comerme todo, y solo por que Aomine me ha puesto la mano en la cara y él …

_Por favor..._

– Y luego ha venido un chico, creí que no le gustaban pero buscaba a Aomine, y él, el chico que ha venido, me ha mirado como si me odiara a muerte, y la verdad es que no le he hecho nada...

Aprieta los dientes, trata de concentrarse, de verdad...

– A si que, deja de echarme tus hormonas o lo que sean para que pueda avanzar ocultando mi olor y mi …

– ¡No pienso dejar de hacerlo!. – Kagami suelta el lápiz, solo lo dice. – Y cállate de una maldita vez, intento hacer los deberes...

– ¿Pero si has sido tu quien me ha pedido que me tumbara en tu espalda?... Hago lo que me dices, ahora haz lo que te digo y deja de cegarme...

– No puedo hacer eso. – Ahora si, se gira de costado. – Mírate, solo estas oliendo mi aroma y tienes las orejas y la cola fuera. Tu control apesta, no vamos a poder acostarnos nunca...

Kuroko va a protestar, de nuevo.

Kagami tiene otros planes, mucho mas atractivos.

Su mano posada en la cabeza, le atrae en un beso ardiente.

Su aroma, se intensifica, lo hace a propósito, deja que rodee a Kuroko, espera que de algún modo le haga perder el control.

Si lo hicieran, problema resuelto. Lo del bebé lo dejarían para mas adelante, al fin y al cabo, aún son estudiantes de instituto...

Agarra a Kuroko por la cintura y lo tira en el colchón de un movimiento casi brusco. Colocado entre sus piernas el beso se hace mas profundo, lento y marcado.

Ahora es Kuroko quien desprende ese aroma tan dulce, tan incitante. Tiene problemas para pensar claramente.

Busca los botones de su camisa con la punta de los dedos y se deshace de esa molesta camisa abriéndola con prisas.

Dios, ahora si que es imparable. Esa piel blanca, expuesta... esos botoncitos rosas, de punta... necesita besarlos.

Kuroko gime, complacido.

Eso es bueno, puede seguir un poco mas...

Sigue con los besos, rodea el pezón, roza entre medias, sube al cuello, besos y mas besos.

Traza un camino con la punta de la lengua hacia abajo, hasta su ombligo.

Su propia apariencia espiritual se hace presente a intervalos, el enorme felino trata de salir, aunque su control es mucho mas fuerte que el de Kuroko, en una situación como esa puede permitirse el lujo de perder el control un poco. Aunque Kagami, mas por instinto que por otra cosa, lo mantiene en su sitio sin dejarle manifestarse...

Sigue con sus besos, un poco mas abajo, mas caliente y con ganas.

Kuroko se contonea contra su boca, le busca, susurra su nombre con labios obscenos entre gemiditos adorables...

Una masa de pelo caliente aparece en su cara, obligándole a escupir pelos como si su vida dependiera de ello...

– ¿Ves? Tu control es una mierda. – Escupe, escupe. – No pienso dejar de cegarte, jamás...

– Lo siento, lo siento. – De algún modo ha vuelto a su ser, aunque las orejas en lo alto de su cabeza y su cola siguen presentes...

Intento frustrado... Kuroko necesita mas entrenamiento, y Kagami mas paciencia...

…..

Llueve.

Tal y como temía llueve fuera.

Kise mira la noche, serio. En la calidez de su cuarto todo está listo y preparado.

La tensa calma con la que espera le pone los pelos de punta, hasta que su teléfono suena.

No tiene que mirar, sabe quien es mucho antes de contestar, muchísimo antes de eso.

– Claro que puedes venir, te estoy esperando. – La dulzura con la que lo dice le hace mas hermoso que nunca.

El timbre de la calle retumba, no hay sonido mas hermoso en todo el mundo.

Abre, toalla en la mano.

– Estás empapado. – La toalla pasa directamente a su cabeza chorreante. – ¿No has podido coger un paraguas en el trabajo?.

La respuesta le llega, en un susurro, en el centro justo de un apretado abrazo.

La ropa húmeda, calada hasta la última hebra, moja su pijama en el abrazo, pero a Kise no le importa ese hecho. La calidez del cuerpo bajo esas prendas mojadas le basta y le sobra para que la molestia no le importe.

Acaban en la cama, en mitad de un montón de besos rápidos, ansiosos. El abrazo le da calor, pero no es el calor que necesita. Necesita todo el calor que pueda quitarle a la piel de Kise, a su cuerpo, a su ser.

El aroma es enloquecedor, el envuelve y se extiende por todo el cuarto, se pega a las sábanas, permanece en la habitación incluso cuando ya se ha ido, días y días, como un recuerdo que es solo suyo.

Es curioso, que sus gemidos, mas altos y profundos según avanza en intensidad el encuentro, se vean cubiertos por un sonido constante, un ir y venir de olas... el sonido calmo del mar profundo... Incluso es capaz de sentir el aroma salado de lo mas profundo del océano en su nariz.

Kise alza su mano, un cambio de postura, toca sus labios con la punta del dedo, su hermoso tatuaje con un símbolo, el de los dragones ancestrales.

La embestida es tan brutal que le roba hasta el alma. Dentro, tan dentro de él, que su conciencia empieza a flaquear. Los últimos gemidos, aleteos de un pez fuera del agua, le tensan hasta límites insospechados, bajitos, susurrados apenas con la orilla de sus labios.

El peso sobre su cuerpo es delicioso, sus cabellos aún rezuman lluvia, pero que su cama esté empapada es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Su conciencia se aleja, despacio. Cae sumido en un profundo sueño, un poco, solo un poco mas... debe llamarle, para que venga a buscarle, como hace siempre, a llevárselo de nuevo a su propio hogar...

Para despertar, solo, sobre un colchón empapado, frío...

… con su olor impregnado por todas partes.

Y solo le queda comenzar un nuevo día.

Su uniforme, limpio, planchado, seco.

Su mochila con los libros... no ha terminado los deberes, no ha podido.

Sus gafas, tras las que se oculta del mundo, y le sirven para ver bien...

Un peinado serio, un aspecto simple.

Solo él, y el nuevo día.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias a todas/os, por la acogida.

Sigo adelante, despacito, pero vamos

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	5. Por encima de 33 grados

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Dicho esto, comencemos pues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I****nstinto animal.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo cinco: Por encima de 33 grados.

El primer recuerdo de Aomine, el primero realmente nítido, grabado en su mente desde entonces, va sobre su madre.

La voz de su madre, su mano en la cabeza, calor por todo el cuerpo.

– Escúchame cielo, quiero que prestes mucha atención. – Se agacha, para quedar a su altura, de rodillas. El pequeño niño la mira, atento como nunca. – Tienes que recordar esto siempre. Nunca, jamás tienes que dejar que tu cuerpo baje de 30 grados. Si eso ocurre, morirás.

Recuerda esas palabras, todo el tiempo. Y a su madre, siempre abrigándole, poniendo en su boca un termómetro, de un modo casi obsesivo.

La primera vez que pudo comprobar por si mismo que su madre decía la verdad, fue a los trece años.

Salía del entrenamiento de natación, cansado y sin secarse bien. No se fijo de que la calefacción del vestuario no funcionaba, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, era demasiado tarde.

Mareado y desorientado acabó en el suelo, tirado, casi esperando la muerte de un modo tranquilo.

Entre los bancos del vestuario, solo y a oscuras. Sus compañeros se habían ido, no le tenían en cuenta por su personalidad tan seca, y el profesor había apagado todo pensando que ya no quedaba nadie.

Y entonces lo escuchó.

Una voz, lejana, dulce.

Unos pasos, apresurados, corriendo hasta él, agachándose a su lado, girándole para comprobar si estaba bien.

Un chico. Simplemente genial.

Pensó que moriría y su última visión sería un chico.

Y encima un mono. Estupendo.

Si hubiera sido una chica estaba dispuesto a quitarle el calor aunque fuera por las malas, contra su voluntad, con tal de recuperarse.

Pero de un chico, nunca. Prefería morir a tomar su calor...

En la bruma de su visión trató de enfocar al chico, que intentaba por todos los medios, sacudiéndole, gritándole, toqueteándole por todas partes, que reaccionara de algún modo.

– Estás helado. – Su voz, asustada, le sonó a música. – Espera, voy a buscar ayuda.

Sintió que si le dejaba irse se llevaría una parte muy importante de si mismo, no sabía por qué, pero a pesar de su odio profundo por los chicos, sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de ese "salvador" y dejó que sus feromonas salieran sin control alguno. Tomaría su calor, para sobrevivir... ignorando ese delicioso aroma a océano, esa música dulce y agradable a olas que llenaba su mente, esa paz que le rodeaba de repente, calmando sus miedos de un modo natural, ondulante... familiar...

Le pareció un perro, su parte animal le decía que ese chico era un perro, pero olía como un mono... aunque no era un perro... era mas bien otra cosa... algo mas exclusivo que un simple perro...

…...

– Kiseeee... – Entró en la habitación del rubio como una avalancha, sin consideración alguna, esperando que estuviera dormido, para tomarle el pelo, pero metió la pata. – Oh, ya estás levantado.

Kasamatsu se sentó en la cama, sobre algo duro.

– ¿Es tuyo?. – Un anillo, demasiado vistoso para ser de Kise.

– No... – Prácticamente se lo arrancó de la mano y lo dejó en lo alto de la estantería, lejos del moreno. – Es de un amigo...

– ¿Qué amigo?. – Curioso trató de recuperar el anillo, pero lo dejó al ver al rubio rojo como un tomate. – Un amigo que no es asunto mío, bien, tu ganas...

Un amigo misterioso que había pasado la noche ahí... pero era mejor no hacer preguntas.

Kise no las respondería, ni esa toalla húmeda en los pies de la cama ni el anillo eran de su incumbencia.

– Vamos a la piscina, tengo entradas gratis para toda la semana. – Yukio sacó las entradas del bolsillo y las agitó en el aire.

– No se me da bien lo de nadar. –Se excusó, aunque si que tenía ganas de despejarse un rato, olvidarse de Aomine aunque fuera solo unas horas. – Pero vale, me vendrá genial un poco de diversión.

Kasamatsu prácticamente siseó de felicidad al escucharle, y con el brazo en sus hombros le zarandeó para hacerle sentir la misma felicidad.

…..

– ¿Te da miedo el agua?. – Kagami se quedó a mitad de bocado para preguntarle- ¿Es por eso que no te lavas?. – Tomó otro bocado. – Esa es otra de las razones por las que tu aroma no baja de intensidad...

– ¡Si que me ducho, idiota!. – Ceño fruncido, muy enfadado. – Lo que no me gusta es la piscina... tanta agua junta me pone los pelos de punta. Y ese idiota me empujó de repente, casi me muero d...

– ¿Qué idiota?... ¿Has ido a la piscina con otro hombre?. – La tensión en su mandíbula le indica que eso no le ha hecho mucha gracia. – ¿Has dejado que otro que no soy yo te vea en bañador?.

Kagami se mostraba molesto. La simple idea de Kuroko con otro ser vivo le ponía de muy mala leche. Y con esa capacidad para contenerse tan cutre, solo bastaba que el otro fuera una semilla media o una especie mas o menos decente, para que ese tontaina se dejara seducir a la primera.

– Es un amigo, solo eso... y no puedo bañarme vestido. – Kuroko le señala, dedo en punta, molesto del todo. – Y no se que te crees que hago cuando no estoy contigo, pero no voy por ahí dejándome seducir por cualquierta... yo ..

Kagami tomó su respuesta como un desafío. Solo levantó un dedo, el índice, e inclinado en la mesa del bar en el que estaban, lo posó en la barbilla de Kuroko.

Solo un poco, todo su control puesto en liberar la cantidad justa de feromonas para seducirle lentamente. Desliza la punta del dedo por su barbilla, un poco mas abajo hasta la nuez.

Kuroko ronronea. Muy bajito, pero lo hace.

Sus labios se abren, quedan así, pequeños jadeos surgen entre la vibración del ronroneo.

Maulla, en un susurro, pero maulla.

Kagami baja un poco mas el dedo, hasta el centro de su pecho. Para entonces Kuroko está sobre la mesa, la saliva deslizándose por la comisura hasta la barbilla, ojos entornados, pequeñísimos jadeos en respuesta a su toque... sus orejas fuera, en lo alto de la cabeza.

Peligro.

Kagami se acerca un poco mas, un beso estaría bien.

Dolor.

Recibe un golpe en lo alto de la cabeza, con una jarra de cristal pesada, llena de cerveza.

El camarero se le hace terriblemente familiar.

– ¿Se puede saber que haces, imbécil?. – Aomine le sacude, con ganas. – Kuroko estaba a punto de cambiar delante de todo el mundo...y tabajo aquí, no me lo fastidies.

Aomine pasa del trabajo, mientras Kagami se soba el golpe con rabia. Se sienta en la mesa con ellos y le da un trago a la jarra.

– Kuroko no sabe nadar. – Le informa a su hermano. – Es una vergüenza para los hombres gato.

– Tampoco es para tanto, enséñale. – Otro trago.

– ¿Tu sabes nadar?. – Ahora es el gatito quien duda.

– Mi madre es una serpiente, por supuesto que sé nadar... y tu deberías también, eres medio mono. – Suspira, cejas juntas. – Está bien, te enseñaré.

– Tengo entradas para toda una semana. – Las enseña, y le da una de ellas a Aomine. – Las regalaban en el centro comercial, como promoción y eso... Cuando fuí me encontré con tu amigo, el de la azotea... Kise.

– ¿Viste a Kise en la piscina?. – Aomine se siente de algún modo traicionado, y no sabe por qué. – ¿Estaba solo?.

– No... estaba con … no me acuerdo como se llama, uno que tiene los ojos azules... – Se quedó pensativo, mirando la entrada en la mano del moreno. – ¿Porqué no te vienes con nosotros?

– La verdad es que hace tiempo que no nado... – Una pequeña mueca se instaló en su cara.

Lo sentía por Kagami, pero de verdad, esperaba encontrarse allí con Kise... y su misterioso acompañante.

…...

Habían decidido en el descanso entre clase ir por unas hamburguesas al restaurante de comida rápida junto al instituto.

Por supuesto Aomine estaba rodeado de un grupito selecto de chicas de las que no se molestaba ni en saber el nombre.

Kise contuvo el aliento, suspiró sonoramente y se levantó.

Ya llevaba mas de media hora soportando con una sonrisa a ese montón de guarrillas restregándose con él, riendo sus gracietas, sus bromas sin gracia alguna.

– Voy al baño. – Se excusó sin mirar a nadie.

Si esperaba un poco mas de tiempo en esa mesa acabaría por descubrirse y ya bastante mal se sentía ya.

– ¿Me traes un zumo a la vuelta?. – Una voz femenina, burlona.

– Oye, no le trates como un camarero... – Otra de las chicas, defendiéndole, solo para reirse a continuación.

Un poco mas, solo aguanta.

En el baño su reflejo le devuelve una imagen patética de si mismo.

De momento a Aomine no le interesaba tener pareja estable, pero sucedería tarde o temprano... y entonces... ¿Qué?...

Llena sus manos juntas de agua, y se la extiende por la cara, las gafas a un lado.

Tiene que calmarse, necesita calmarse, es urgente que lo haga. Ya tenía que estar acostumbrado a esto, a verle siendo cariñoso con otras personas que no son él... pero eso no quiere decir que no duela.

– ¿Estás bien?. – La figura de Aomine surge a su espalda, en el espejo. – Estás pálido.

Kise niega, toma un trozo de papel de la pared y se secó con calma.

– Todo bien. – Una sonrisa. Toma las gafas del lavabo y se las pone de nuevo. – ¿Pasa algo?.

– Kuroko te vio el otro día en la piscina con alguien. – No era una pregunta, ni siquiera sonó como un narrador.

– No soy bueno nadando... un amigo me está ayudando... – No quería responderle la verdad y supuso que se conformaría con esa respuesta.

– ¿Quieres que te enseñe a nadar?. – Le ofrecía su ayuda y eso le hizo hacerse unas ilusiones que no duraron mucho. – Kuroko no tiene ni idea y vamos a ir esta tarde, y toda la semana... por si quieres venir..

– Lo siento... pero ya tengo un amigo con quien ir. – No esperaba que encima tuviera que soportar ver como a ese chico si le hacía caso, como se lo hacía a cualquier chica que se acercara a él, y eso que odiaba a todos los hombres...

– Tampoco es como si quisiera que vinieras o algo así... – Sonó demasiado tajante para lo que pretendía. – Solo lo decía por si querías, nada mas...

…..

Por la tarde acabaron temprano en la piscina.

De pie en la orilla, veía a Kuroko agarrado como una garrapata a la escalera mientras Kagami tiraba de él con la intención de llevarle al centro.

– Das vergüenza, para de una vez. – Se agachó, comprobando la temperatura del agua antes de pensar siquiera en meter un dedo.

33 grados, un buen número. Podría nadar un buen rato sin enfriarse, eso era bueno.

Dejó la toalla y saltó de cabeza. Paz, absoluta.

Adoraba estar en el agua y el agua le adoraba a él.

Kuroko le siguió con la mirada, ir y volver de un lado al contrario con movimientos fluidos y elegantes... y rápidos, muy rápidos.

El tatuaje de su brazo se podía ver cada vez que daba una brazada y Kuroko estaba tan concentrado siguiéndole que acabó en la espalda de Kagami, aferrado a su cuello con los brazos y a su cintura con las piernas.

Ver a Aomine nadando era impresionante, de verdad.

– Daiki... – Kagami le advirtió, solo su nombre y fue suficiente para que saliera del agua de un salto.

– Voy al vestuario y luego al gimnasio. – Miró a Kuroko. – Si no te bajas de ahí no vas a aprender nada... Luego nos vemos.

Se despidió con la mano en alto, la toalla sobre un brazo, paso ligero.

Hacía un montón de años que no nadaba, desde que casi se muere, no había pisado una piscina, por lo que recordar la sensación de estar sumergido le había puesto de buen humor.

– ¿Kise?. – El rubio se cambiaba en el banco junto a las taquillas.

– Aomine... Hola... – Ve que está mojado, se extraña. – ¿Has nadado?.

– Solo un par de largos, no mucho. – Saca sus cosas de la taquilla y empieza a colocar la ropa sobre el banco antes de usarla. – Como hace mucho que no nado no quiero que me de un tirón o algo así.

– Vaya. – Sonrojado desvía la mirada. – Si hubiera venido un poco antes te habría visto nadar...

– Tampoco te has perdido nada del otro mundo. – Ya medio seco, va colocándose las prendas una a una. – No hay nada de emocionante de ver a otro tío nadando...

Su hombrefobia de nuevo.

Kise ha terminado, con el bañador puesto y una camiseta abierta, cierra la taquilla, no sin antes dejar sus gafas ahí y tomar la toalla.

Caminan juntos, en silencio. Kise a la piscina donde a quedado con su amigo, Aomine al gimnasio, para subir su temperatura haciendo ejercicio.

Alarga la mano y tira del cuello de la camiseta del rubio.

– Tienes un chupetón en el cuello. – Le acerca y pasa dos dedos por la zona. – No sabía que salías con alguien...

Kise se aparta de un salto, rojo hasta las orejas, tapando con la mano abierta el cuerpo del delito.

– ¡Kise!. – Un nuevo jugador aparece. – ¿Ocurre algo?.

Ojos azules, mirada asesina dirigida a Daiki.

– ¡Ah! Kasamatsu sempai.. – Le mira y se acerca sin darse cuenta de la situación. – No, solo charlábamos tranquilamente.

– ¿Estás con él?. – Rabia en sus palabras, Yukio ni siquiera disimula su odio.

– No, es solo que nos hemos encontrado en el vestuario de casualidad. Él ha venido con alguien mas y solo íbamos en la misma dirección.

– Yo me voy, paso de historias. – Daiki se despide, mano en alto, sin mirarles.

– Hasta mañana. – Kise responde también... y al momento regaña con la mirada a Yukio.

No tenía ningún derecho a interrumpirle así.

Para una vez que Daiki era amable con él fuera del trato que tenían, Kasamatsu tenía que fastidiarlo con sus celos de amigo.

Simplemente genial, de verdad.

El meteorito que se dirigía a la tierra, podía caerle encima en ese momento y acabar con su sufrimiento... sería un digno final para un amor tan tormentoso...

Suspiro.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ale, capi nuevo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	6. No me toques, no te acerques

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Dicho esto, comencemos pues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I****nstinto animal.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo seis: No me toques, no te acerques.

Aomine había descubierto su propio modo de ajustar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

En invierno, la calefacción todo lo alta que podía soportarla.

En verano, nada de aire acondicionado ni ventilador, solo una ducha, mantenerse húmedo lo hacía soportable.

Luego había un par de épocas en las que todo se volvía confuso, los cambios de estación.

De las cálidas a las frías, dos veces al año que lo volvían loco, aunque había encontrado la manera de estar siempre rondando los 30 grados.

El sexo.

Simple, sencillo y fácil.

Solo tenía que salir, fingir un poco de interés y tenía a cualquier chica en su cama en menos de una hora.

Le gustaban las chicas, hacerlo con ellas era divertido... pero últimamente sentía que le faltaba algo.

Era demasiado mecánico, estudiado, aburrido.

Los mismos movimientos, los mismos gestos, los mismos finales. Giros, empujones, orgasmos y se acabó.

No sabía por qué todo ese proceso le aburría, como si no fuera suficiente...

Una voz se abría paso en su subconsciente, una voz masculina, una voz que le preguntaba si quería estar caliente...

Y entonces surgió, claramente. En la bruma de su sueño, lo vio, tan nítidamente que no parecía producto de su imaginación, si no mas bien, una vivencia pasada, algo que debería recordar y sin embargo soñaba.

Veía a Kise, desnudo, cabalgándole.

Su rostro era puro placer. Sus ojos entornados, su boca roja, hinchada a besos...

A pesar de ser un hombre, tan erótico... tanto...

Aomine abrió los ojos de repente.

En su cama dos chicas, de las que no recordaba ni sus nombres, pero en su cabeza esa visión.

Eso le cabreaba, no que hubiera soñado con Kise, si no que se sentía mucho mas excitado que cuando metía a cualquier mujer en su cama... incluso en las épocas de celo era soportable...pero esto era distinto, muy diferente.

…..

Entró en la clase enfadado.

La maldita idea de Kise desnudo no se iba de su mente.

El profesor daba clase, y él solo podía pensar en eso.

Le miró, directamente.

¿Qué tenía de especial?, solo era un mono.

Ese corte de pelo era soso, su personalidad era aburrida, esas gafas horrendas...

Estrechó la mirada perdido en su silueta.

Se enfadó, al recordar el chupetón que le había visto en la piscina.

Kise tenía novia.

¿Desde cuando?... No lo sabía, no hablaban de eso.

Pensó en que seguramente era un cardo, una tía fea y sosa como él.

Lo bastante posesiva como para marcarle de ese modo.

Por que un chupetón no se hace fácilmente, hay que hacer fuerza, sorber con ganas.

Negó en silencio, siguió con su escrutinio mientras el rubio seguía la clase atentamente.

La visión de Kise siendo follado se le hizo mas real, mas normal.

¿Y si estaba liado con ese otro chico, Yukio?... En su mente esa pareja tenía mas sentido.

Aomine negó de nuevo.

Era imposible que ese soso pudiera acostarse con nadie hasta ese punto...

Cuanto mas pensaba en ello, mas se enfadaba.

Suspiró, frustrado... fuera las nubes ocultaban el sol y sentía que iba a llover.

Si, eso era lo que le tenía de tan mal humor, la maldita lluvia de las narices.

…...

Cuarta hora. Fútbol en el patio exterior. Llueve, mucho...

Kuroko gruñe, se queja en voz alta.

– ¡Ahhhh! dije que llovería, mierdaaaa. – Está completamente empapado, la ropa de gimnasia pegada al cuerpo.

Sus compañeros de clase trotan con eĺ, a ponerse a salvo del aguacero dentro del gimnasio.

Kagami aparece, buscando algo o a alguien... aunque en realidad solo está preocupado por él.

Lleva un paraguas a su hombro, una mueca de disgusto en cuanto el gatito grita a los cuatro vientos que va a quitarse la ropa húmeda de una vez.

– Ni se te ocurra. – Suena molesto, mucho. – Se te transparentan los pezones, que erótico.

Se para delante suya, le mira... se relame.

Tarda un rato en darse cuenta de que la camiseta mojada no deja nada a la imaginación, y se le suben los colores de un modo adorable.

– Tenemos que secarnos. – Otro de sus compañeros le avisa, todos están empapados. – La calefacción está rota, y nos helaremos si seguimos aquí plantados.

La verdad es que podían ir tranquilamente a su casillero por la ropa, pero todos parecían alucinados por la manera en la que Kuroko se dirigía a Kagami, un compañero de tercero, mas mayor y por el que no mostraba ningún miedo o tratamiento especial.

Kagami les escuchó, y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el jersey del uniforme y ponérselo a Kuroko encima.

– Tengo que irme, póntelo y ve a cambiarte. – Va con prisa, lo que dispara la curiosidad del gatito.

Quiere seguirle, pero le detienen sus compañeros de clase... queriendo saber que clase de relación tienen esos dos... de verdad, les encantaría saber que pasa.

…...

Kise da un salto en el sitio cuando Kagami entra en la clase.

La puerta golpea la pared por la fuerza con la que la abre.

Tenía que haberse dado cuenta del frío, que todo el maldito instituto estaba congelado, pero su naturaleza felina, le otorgaba la deliciosa habilidad de una temperatura media por encima de lo normal...

Eso y que Kuroko estaba cerca, lo que le tenía de lo mas encendido durante todo el día.

Tal y como había supuesto, Aomine dormía sobre la mesa, sin preocuparse ni un poco de su salud, ya de por si "especial" por culpa de su naturaleza medio reptíl...

– Me lo llevo a la enfermería. – Podía parecer que pedía permiso a la profesora, pero no era así.

Lo cargó sobre un hombro y salió con él sin mirar a nadie. Kise le siguió con la mirada, aunque le hubiese encantado ir tras él, por lo visto salir de clase así solo le estaba permitido a esos dos.

Tendría que esperar a que terminase la clase para enterarse de que pasaba.

….

El cartelito indicando que el personal de la enfermería no estaba no le detuvo. Aomine estaba helado, tenía que hacerle entrar en calor, y hacerlo ya.

Le dejó en la camilla y puso el calefactor a toda potencia.

– Despierta idiota. – Le zarandeó con fuerza. Nada.

Se sentó contra el cabecero, abriendo su camisa de un tirón, pegando a su hermano directamente a su piel.

– ¡¿Con quien me la pegas, asqueroso?!. – Kuroko gritó desde la puerta.

Solo veía a Kagami en la cama con alguien envuelto en las sábanas de la camilla, y su camisa del uniforme abierta, mostrando abdominales y parte del pecho.

– Es Daiki. – Apartó la sábana para que lo viera. – Ven, ayúdame.

– ¿Qué le pasa?. – Subió una rodilla en la camilla y acabó sentado a su lado, con Daiki entre ellos en mitad de un abrazo.

– Es normal, desde siempre. Como es algo así como medio reptil, falla su regulador de temperatura.

– Creí que era un felino como tu... –Eso era raro, se suponía que eran hermanos.

– Somos medio hermanos. – Estiró el brazo por encima de su hermano, para abrazar un poco mas cerca a Kuroko. – … de madre... Nuestros padres son distintos.

Le acunó con ternura, mirando cada poco su cabeza oscilar hacia delante. Seguía dormido, y helado... un poco menos que al principio.

La sala empezaba a llenarse del calor desde el calefactor y eso era bueno.

– Me siento un poquito celoso, por como le tratas. – Apretó los labios en una mueca enfurruñada...

– Ven aquí, no seas tonto. – Sus palabras sonaron muy dulces, solo para él.

Deslizó la mano por su nuca, atrayéndole a sus labios.

Un beso, dulce, lento... muy lento.

Otra vez ese aroma, azucarado que llena su mente por completo.

Gira la cara, sigue con el beso por el lado contrario.

Kuroko siente el calor en todo su cuerpo, no solo el del ambiente, ni el de Kagami, es el suyo propio.

Siente la excitación recorrerle, es mas fuerte que su sentido común.

La necesidad de aparearse nubla su razón y entendimiento del todo.

Los labios de Kagami trazan un camino fuera de sus labios, por su cuello.

Kuroko gimotea, ronronea, haciendo vibrar su pecho de puro placer.

No es suficiente, quiere un poco mas... un poco mas de...

– ¡Joder, parad!. – Aomine se revuelve entre los dos. – ...dais vergüenza ajena... ¿No iréis a hacerlo conmigo aquí?.

Kuroko se aparta, aunque no mucho, solo para romper el beso, pero seguir en la cama con él.

– Perdón, ¿Te encuentras bien?. – Kuroko se disculpa, Aomine se lleva la mano al cuello, agobiado.

– Estoy ardiendo. – Jadea, acalorado. – Ahora necesito frío, casi me asáis entre los dos.

– ¡Aomine!. – Kise entra sin llamar, y se detiene, horrorizado por lo que parece lo que está viendo.

Ese chico de primero, el que se viste de chica para contentarle, con el que queda a solas en la azotea... cubierto de sudor, con un jersey que claramente es unas cuantas tallas mas grandes que la suya. Kagami en la misma cama, medio desnudo e igual de sudoroso...

– Me largo de aquí. – Aomine se levanta, da dos paso fuera de la cama.

Kise le detiene, toma su mano en un impulso...

– No me toques. – Sacude la mano, gesto brusco.

En su mirada hay mucho mas que confusión.

No puede comprenderlo pero ese segundo, ha sido suficiente para que la zona que el rubio a tocado arda.

Es extraño, no toca a los hombres, no lo permite, no le gusta... y sin embargo siente que conoce ese tacto.

Que el cuerpo del rubio no le es desconocido, que su memoria oculta grita desde lo mas profundo algo que para él es imposible.

Su cuerpo conoce muy bien el de Kise. No solo sus dedos, es algo mas, algo que va mas allá que el simple roce de unos dedos en su muñeca.

Es el calor, en su interior... le rodea, lo siente por todas partes...

– Se acabó. – Kise escucha las palabras como una sentencia certera. – Todo esto de ser amigos de mentira, a la mierda. Me das asco, no vuelvas a mirarme, ni a dirigirme la palabra...

Sale de la enfermería, casi a la carrera. Quiere irse de ahí, desaparecer de una maldita vez. Irse a casa y dormir... olvidar que donde Kise le ha tocado quema … que siente una excitación que no es normal...

Solo quiere ir a casa, y alejarse de Kise, de lo que el rubio le hace sentir...

Y ya está.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capi new,,, que malo es Ahomine malosoooo

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordisktios

shiga san


	7. Golpe bajo

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Dicho esto, comencemos pues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I****nstinto animal.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo siete: Golpe bajo.

El ambiente en la clase es tenso, muy tenso.

Todos fingen prestar atención al profesor, aunque eso queda muy lejos de la realidad.

La presión negativa entre Aomine y Kise es casi visible, como un alumno mas en la clase a punto de ponerse a gritar de un momento a otro.

Suena el timbre, fin de la clase.

Suspiro general.

Casi a punto de salir corriendo, pero se queda en el sitio.

Por supuesto, el profesor no ha puesto un pie fuera cuando la mitad de la chicas lo rodean, soban y restriegan sin vergüenza alguna.

Kise aparta la silla, un poco; no se atreve a mover la vista mas allá de sus rodillas.

Después de la escena en la enfermería no espera que le dirija la palabra nunca mas.

El simple hecho de que esté en la misma clase ya es un logro, pero sabe que todas sus oportunidades de acercarse se han esfumado en la nada mas absoluta.

Ya no queda nada, salvo evitarle y cruzar los dedos por que lo que queda de curso pasé lo mas rápido posible.

– Sé que Aomine es un borde, pero se pasó un montón diciéndote eso. – De algún modo unos cuantos de la misma clase se han enterado, y se solidarizan con el rubio.

– No pasa nada, es culpa mía. – Kise niega, resignado.

– No sé que le habrás hecho, pero no creo que sea tan gordo como para tratarte así. – Una nueva muestra de cariño.

Aomine pasa por su lado, las chicas a su alrededor.

La mirada que le dedica es de puro odio, se ve, se siente no solo en el ambiente, si no en todos los que los están mirando.

Kise aguanta, como hace siempre. Espera que salga, no le mira, no hace ni un solo gesto para que se vuelva, nada.

Ya ha pasado por esto antes, lleva años viéndole intimar con cualquiera con la falda corta y las bragas sueltas delante suya, que le odie es casi un regalo; ahora sabe que esperar.

Solo eso, simplemente dejar pasar los días y cruzar los dedos por que pronto se olvide de que lo odia.

…...

Kuroko sale de su clase, a la cafetería.

Aprovecha el descanso para ir por comida y de paso irá a ver un momento a kagami.

En el pasillo detiene su carrera. Por la ventana puede ver el edificio de enfrente, y al otro lado a Kagami, con ese chico, el que Aomine había tratado tan mal.

Se queda mirándoles, confuso.

¿Qué se supone que tienen que hablar esos dos?.

La pregunta le asalta de un modo egoista.

Recorre el espacio entre ellos a toda pastilla.

Cruza los dos edificios como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Finalmente intercepta a Kagami, le agarra por el cuello del jersey del uniforme y le zarandea, hablando a toda leche sin orden alguno.

– ¡¿Me pones los cuernos?!. – Grita a un volumen inhumano, haciendo que todos los chicos del pasillo les miren a los dos.

– ¿Con quien? ¿Con Kise?... Es un tío .. – Kagami intenta librarse de su agarre sin hacerle daño, pero Kuroko no atiende a razones. Y eso es muy raro

– ¿Y yo que soy, una piedra?. – Kuroko le zarandea sin ningún cuidado.

Kagami mira alrededor, están llamando demasiado la atención. Entrelaza sus dedos y le dirige a un lado, junto a la ventana que da al patio.

– Tu eres distinto, eres un valedor del linaje. Kise es un mono. – Acaricia la palma de su mano con el pulgar.

– Kise es un madarui. – Kuroko ladea la cabeza, confuso. – Dices eso por que me estás engañando con él.

– ¿Qué dices?. – Ahora es Kagami quien no entiende nada.

Kise es un mono, punto. Nada en su naturaleza le dice lo contrario, y sin embargo siente que Kuroko no le mentiría con eso.

La campana anuncia el fin del descanso, y desvía su atención al hecho de que tiene que volver a clase, ya.

…...

El tiempo sigue frío, la lluvia no cesa en ningún momento.

Aomine empeora.

En el baño de su casa, arde.

El vaho impregna cada rincón, el termostato está en una temperatura demasiado alta para un ser humano normal, aún así siente que no puede detenerlo.

Es como si la época de celo se hubiera adelantado y no fuera capaz de pensar en nada mas que reproducirse. Ya no sabe cuanto tiempo lleva en el baño, el agua caliente corriendo, la calefacción a toda pastilla, y él ahí, una y otra vez incapaz de detenerse.

Y da lo mismo las veces que se masturba, no se siente para nada satisfecho.

Pero aunque no le guste, consigue su objetivo, relajarse, sentirse lo mas tranquilo posible, la temperatura de su cuerpo adecuada para estar bien, y por fin... el sueño...

…

La oscuridad, calma, tranquila.

En la bruma de su sueño puede escucharle, entre el sonido lejano de las olas y las lenguas de profundo océano donde se siente seguro escucha su voz; mas clara que nunca.

En sus sueños Kise es agradable con él. Le trata como un tesoro, como si no hubiera nadie mas en todo el mundo que ellos dos.

Sus caricias son dulces, agradables. No le molesta que sea un chico, al contrario, la cuestión es que es él y nadie mas. No permitiría tal trato de otra persona, pero con él siente que es como debería ser.

En sus sueños, Kise le llama por su nombre, le acaricia el pelo, la sien, el rostro, con un amor y una entrega que es única, que nunca muestra cuando están despiertos.

– ...parece que ya te vas... – Kise murmura, en su oído. Sus dedos no abandonan la zona de la sien, el cabello.

Puede escuchar un timbre, la puerta abriéndose lentamente.

Otra voz.

– Tienes que irte, esto es un adiós. – Su voz suena triste.

– No te vayas. – Casi grita, despertándose de golpe, tomando la muñeca de Kise entre sus dedos.

Kagami se sobresalta al verle despertar tan de golpe, pero no dice nada, espera a ver como se desarrolla todo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?. – Pregunta a su hermano. Por un momento casi parece enfadado. – ¿Qué pasa?

– Te desmayaste, por la lluvia. – Kagami mira a Kise, como buscando su aprovación. – He venido por ti, para llevarte a casa.

Aomine mira alrededor, no muy convencido.

Hay algo que no le cuadra mucho.

– ¿Dónde estoy?. – Ahora si, sentado en la cama, mira a Kise al tiempo que comprueba que su ropa sigue puesta.

– Es mi casa. – El rubio contesta, sin mirarle. – Viniste una vez en primero, cuando hicimos el grupo para el festival.

Aomine estrecha la mirada.

La habitación se le hace terriblemente familiar, y no de haber estado una o dos veces; es algo mas...íntimo.

No es solo la ambientacion, los pequeños detalles, decoraciones... la cama... esa cama la conoce, muy bien, demasiado.

Todos sus instintos de punta, le gritan que todo es mentira, que hay algo mas.

Y el calor, sigue ahí, pero menos, mas disipado, mas calmado... se siente saciado del todo.

No puede ser verdad.

Aún sigue aferrado a Kise, el rubio a su lado en la cama.

Puede oler su desconcierto, sus ganas de que se largue de una maldita vez. El corazón le va a mil por la tensión del momento, Aomine puede escucharlo claramente desde su sitio.

Tira de us brazo, con fuerza, consiguiendo que Kise acabe tumbado en la cama, él encima. Abre su camisa a la fuerza y se aparta, asustado.

El chupetón en su cuello se ha extendido, por todo el pecho.

Tiene docenas de ellos, por toda la piel que puede ver gracias a la camisa abierta.

– ¿Qué... – No puede ser lo que está pensando, aún así, su cuerpo le dice que es justo eso.

Tironea de su pantalón, Kise se resiste, todo lo que puede, no es suficiente.

Consigue colar la mano en su ropa interior, tocar con los dedos los restos cálidos, viscosos y traslúcidos que emanan de su interior.

Es semen, y es suyo, lo huele a distancia, lo sabe sin tener que preguntar.

– Bueno, parece que molesto... mejor espero fuera. – Kagami abre la puerta de nuevo, dispuesto a salir disparado.

– Ni se te ocurra dar un paso. – Aomine le mira directamente. – ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a buscarme?... ¿Cuántas veces has venido aquí por mi?. – Aprieta la mandíbula tras decirlo.

– No podemos evitarlo mas. – Kagami no responde a su hermano, si no al rubio. – Tiene que saberlo.

– ¿Saber qué?. – Los mira alternativamente, sin moverse ni un centímetro de encima del rubio. – ¿Qué pasa?

– La verdad es que he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he venido por tí. – Lo dice en serio. – Siempre que llueve acabas aquí, con él, desde primero...

– ¿Estás de broma?. – Agarra la mandíbula de Kise con fuerza, le obliga a mirarle. – Se supone que vengo aquí sin saberlo y no me dices nada... Te lo habrás pasado muy bien a mi costa, riéndote a mi espalda por esto. ¡ ¿Por qué te lo has callado?!

– Por que te quiero, es así de fácil. – Kise estalla, ya no aguanta mas la humillación. Si se tiene que acabar todo, que sea ya.

– ¿Qué me quieres?... que fácil lo ves... – La rabia en sus palabras se traslada a su postura sobre él. – Somos dos tíos, es asqueroso... y como me quieres, dejas que te haga algo tan humillante... ¿Por amor?, ¿En serio? Dejas que te lo haga sin acordarme después... es asqueroso..

Detiene su discurso para mirarle.

La camisa abierta, los pantalones casi en el límite de sus caderas.

– No es asqueroso... ya que te ha gustado, es follar, conmigo. – Aomine suena mucho mas agresivo de lo que parece. – Y luego me mirabas a la cara sabiendo que lo habíamos hecho y yo no me acordaba de nada, que divertido para ti.

Aunque su discurso es mucho mas largo, se calla.

Las lágrimas de Kise escurren por la comisura de sus ojos a la sien, y de ahí a la almohada.

– No me acostaría contigo para reírme después... ya te he dicho que te quiero... quizá desde la primera vez que te vi... no me desprecies de ese modo, no es justo.

– ¿Cuánto llevo... – Se aparta , un poco no mucho.

– Desde primero. – Kagami responde. – Al principio solo venías a dormir, cuando te encontrabas mal, siempre los días de lluvia o frío... En algún momento vosotros...

– Lo siento mucho. – Kise se disculpa, aunque no tiene por qué lo hace. – para ti debe ser asqueroso saber esto... pero si te lo hubiera dicho ya no habrías venido mas...

– ¿De todas las cosas que puedes inventar, me estás diciendo que he venido a follar contigo sin mas? ¿Todos estos años?. – Años, que no meses o semanas, eso era lo que le molestaba mas de todo el asunto.

– Ya basta, vámonos. – Kagami le corta antes de que diga algo mas hiriente de lo que ya está siendo su actitud.

Tira de él y le saca del cuarto, arrastras.

Kise ni les mira marcharse, se limita a meterse bajo las sábanas y taparse, cabeza y todo.

Y solo esperar a que llegue el día, nada mas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pobre Kise joooooo

Pero yeihhh, ya se va poniendo divertido jejeje

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	8. El último de su especie

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Dicho esto, comencemos pues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I****nstinto animal.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo ocho: El último de su especie.

Para él era como una estúpida maldición; los perros.

Siempre que se interesaba en alguien era uno de esa especie; ni monos, ni felinos, ni aves... solo canes y sus similares.

Nunca llegó a entender por qué, sus padres eran los dos reptiles, lo normal sería que se sintiera atraído por los de su misma especie... o al menos parecidos como las sirenas o cualquiera de los peces, estaría bien para él.

Pero no.

Desde que tenía conciencia de su naturaleza, siempre le atrajeron los perros, estúpidos y dóciles chuchos de todos los niveles.

Quizá por eso mismo no comprendía que le pasaba con Kise.

Era inmoral, y totalmente descabellado que se hubiera acostado con él y encima un montón de veces.

Era un tío, y uno simple, aburrido... un maldito y asqueroso mono.

Aomine no podía dejar de pensar en la escena del día anterior. Si no le llega a sacar su hermano de ahí, no sabe muy bien lo que le habría hecho.

Y lo peor no era eso, si no que por mas vueltas que le diera no encontraba ni una sola cosa en sí mismo que fuera digno de ser amado.

Ni una sola.

Era cruel, despiadado, desagradable, implacable con los tíos. Estaba bueno, eso sí, pero su personalidad era una auténtica basura.

Ayudaba a Kuroko, pero no por que le cayera bien, si no por que pariría el bebé de su hermano, punto. Era un valedor del linaje, y eso le hacía muy valioso, nada más.

Nadie en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien como él, y sin embargo Kise lo hacía... desde no sabía muy bien cuantos años.

Años.

Sacudió la cabeza a los lados. Era una locura, y menos mal que ya le había puesto fin.

Y si así era, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en Kise?

…...

Yukio toca en la puerta.

No hay respuesta, aún así, abre despacio.

Sobre la cama puede ver claramente un bulto, casi redondo, cubierto completamente por todas partes.

Se sienta en el borde y se echa de espaldas sobre él.

Un gemidito le indica que ahí está Kise.

– ¿Estás bien? –Intenta abrir un hueco por el borde, para poder mirarle mientras le responde, pero el rubio se las arregla para impedírselo.

– Si... todo bien. –Un murmuro, muy bajito pero claro.

Kasamatsu suspira, y se deja caer de nuevo sobre él.

– Ya has faltado a clase dos días. Tu madre está preocupada, y yo también. –Silencio. – ¿Tiene que ver con Aomine? –Kise se mueve, da un respingo que hace al otro chico moverse con él.

– El lunes vendré a buscarte para ir a clase, juntos. –Kasamatsu está lejos de rendirse; Kise asiente, dejándose ver solo la mitad de la cabeza. – No me mientas... voy a venir de todos modos, te llevaré a rastras si es necesario; me conoces, sabes que lo haré.

– Pesas, quita de encima. – Es su respuesta.

Kasamatsu se queda un poco mas, unos minutos, en la misma postura moviéndose con su respiración.

Después simplemente se levanta y se va. Conoce lo suficiente al rubio como para saber que no hará ninguna tontería, por lo que se vuelve a casa tranquilo.

Kise no se mueve, se limita a abrir los ojos.

Mira el vacío entre él y la pared desde la cama.

Ya no hay nada que salvar, nada que ocultar, todo ha terminado.

Es bueno, ya no tiene que agonizar sentimentalmente en silencio, ni que esperar que él cambie lo suficiente como para ser amable, solo una vez.

Ya está todo dicho.

Levanta la mano, mira su muñeca. Las marcas de agarre siguen ahí, de un color extraño entre morado, verde y amarillo, pero ahí. Puede distinguir perfectamente cada uno de sus dedos apretando su muñeca.

Atrae la mano a sus labios y suspira cerca de la piel.

Recuerda, para sí mismo como un modo extraño de penitencia el principio de todo.

Las primeras veces que Aomine apareció en su puerta, se limitaban a dormir juntos, solo dormir.

De algún modo se amoldaban el uno al otro de una manera natural, casi corriente.

Sus cuerpos estaban hechos para encajar, sus manos y piernas se entrelazaban sin que ninguno de los dos tuvieran que pensar en ello.

El calor, familiar, suave, envolvía su cuerpo llenándolo de paz, de una paz que solo era suya en sus brazos.

En ese momento, en ese lugar, solo con él.

Un momento antes de caer sumido en un profundo sueño, oía el mar. Pero no las olas de la orilla, si no el zumbido calmo de lo mas profundo del océano, ese mar que solo conocen los navegantes, las criaturas marinas que habitan las profundidades mas luminosas.

El mar claro, de verde esmeralda y doradas arenas brillantes.

Y entonces paz, nada mas.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Llevaban un tiempo así, solo durmiendo juntos, cuando despertó, sin mas.

La calidez subió de intensidad, fue ese calor lo que le hizo despertar. El calor era casi insoportable, y al tratar de moverse se dio cuenta.

Aomine la tenía dura, contra su muslo.

Por miedo a su reacción no se movió, pero el otro si que lo hizo, le besó, se colocó sobre él, de nuevo encajando con facilidad... luego el instinto hizo el resto.

A partir de ese momento, siempre que llovía, acababan así, en la cama follando como si no hubiera un mañana; para después simplemente olvidarlo por la mañana.

Aomine no le recordaba mas allá de las actividades escolares y prefirió no hacer nada por que esos momentos volvieran a su mente.

Se limitaría a amarle de ese modo, a esperar la lluvia para compartir una noche juntos, y al día siguiente mirarle como un amigo conveniente, sin esperar mas.

Y así había sido... hasta ahora.

…...

Debería ir a clase, se lo había prometido a Yukio.

Debería.

Había llegado hasta la estación junto al instituto, solo tenía que salir del edificio y bajar la calle, y estaría en el recinto; pero no había dado un paso fuera de la estación.

Sus ojos fijos en el espacio entre sus zapatos, sentado en uno de los bancos, la mochila a su lado.

El tren reanuda su viaje, continúa su jornada laboral. Llega otro, apenas un par de minutos después.

El trasiego de gente llena el silencio a su alrededor, pero a Kise no le importa. Está ahí, sentado, sin pensar en nada. No es miedo a encontrarse con él, algo lógico ya que van a la misma clase, es que de verdad, no siente nada.

No tiene fuerzas para moverse mas, no quiere ver nada mas allá de sus zapatos, y ese pequeño espacio gris de asfalto entre ellos.

Se ha convertido en un hermoso cascarón vacío, y lo prefiere así.

–Vas a llegar tarde. –Kagami se para frente a él, ropa del trabajo. – Vamos.

Kise no ha dicho nada, ni se niega, ni lo aprueba, nada.

Kagami le agarra por la muñeca, tira de él hasta ponerle en pie y le guía fuera de la estación.

Rodea la primera calle y aparecen en la parte de atrás del patio del instituto.

–Si saltas la valla estarás dentro. – Señala con el dedo de punta.

– ¿Y tu?. – Pregunta al fin, su voz le suena totalmente ajena.

–Voy a casa a por mi uniforme y vuelvo, llegaré antes de que empiece la primera clase. – Sonríe al ver al rubio escalando lentamente. –Mi casa está allí, en ese edificio. – Señala con el pulgar tras él.

Kise llega a la parte mas alta, pero se para justo después de pasar una de sus piernas al otro lado.

– Escucha, mi hermano te quiere, es solo que es demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta. – Kagami le sonríe, convencido. – Fué él quien te buscó todo el tiempo, no te sientas culpable por lo que dijo. Solo confía en ti mismo, cuando se de cuenta volverá a ti, dale un poco de tiempo... piensa que fue el instinto lo que os hizo encontraros, y nuestra parte animal nunca se equivoca...

Kise asiente, y pasa al otro lado.

No sabe si las palabras de Kagami serán verdad, pero si que se siente un poco mejor.

En la clase se atreve a cruzar la mirada con él, parece molesto pero al menos no le mira con odio.

No es que sea un consuelo, pero es algo.

…...

A segunda hora Aomine desaparece.

Su mesa vacía lo indica, aunque su mochila sigue ahí.

Están en el descanso, por lo que Kise se queda mirando donde debería estar el moreno y no está.

– ¡Kise-kun!. – Kuroko entra a la carrera, le toma por la muñeca y tira de él. – ¡Ven corre!

Sea lo que sea es lo bastante gordo como para que Kuroko le haya sacado a las bravas de su clase.

En la parte trasera del patio ve a Kagami a un lado, llega a su lado y le pide que se quede ahí con él.

Frente a él Aomine y Kasamatsu parecen discutir.

– Solo te digo que le dejes en paz. – Yukio está enfadado y se nota.

– Eres una serpiente, no te metas. – Su respuesta es del todo cortante.

– ¿Y que?, tu también eres una serpiente. – Aprieta la mandíbula, pose amenazadora.

Aomine concentra su espíritu, lo bastante como para enseñarlo pero no lo suficiente como para transformarse en nada; no, no es una serpiente, es algo mucho mas peligroso.

– ¿Desde cuando eres una semilla pesada?. – Decir que estaba sorprendido es poco. – Un cocodrilo... una especie de dragón... como sea, un bicho con muchos dientes afilados, y cara de enfado permanente.

– Ya vale, Kasamatsu. – Kise interviene antes de que lleguen a las manos. – Para.

– Te quiero y quiero que te deje en paz, es todo. – Lo dice completamente en serio.

– Es un mono. – Aomine no se resigna a dejar las cosas como están.

– Lo sé, y no me importa. – Le mira, una pequeña sonrisa. – Quiero a Kise y no por lo que es. – Está seguro de sus palabras. – Vámonos, venga.

Le ofrece la mano abierta y él la toma sin pensarlo mucho.

Es lo seguro, la paz, lo que debería hacer, ir con él y listo; fuera preocupaciones.

– Tu...¿Me quieres, no?. – Aomine le detiene, le obliga a mirarle para responder.

– ...si... y por eso, ya no voy a luchar mas, me rindo. – Kise suspira, y da un paso en la dirección contraria, dispuesto a seguir a Yukio y alejarse de él.

Pero Aomine tiene otros planes.

Su brazo hace presa en el cuello del rubio, le arrastra con él en contra de su voluntad, a la valla por la que saltaron a primera hora.

– ¡Eh! Suelta a Kise. – Yukio pretende seguirles, soltarle de su "secuestrador".

– No nos sigas, piérdete. – Mirada asesina llena de intención. – Si veo tu cara te la arranco, largo.

Kagami emite una risita entre dientes al escucharle; tal y como cuando era un niño de cuatro años... en el fondo no parece haber crecido mucho.

– Vamos, te acompaño a tu clase. –Le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros a Kuroko y le gira para ir de nuevo dentro.

– ¿Pero Kise...? – Kuroko se resiste, no muy tranquilo la verdad.

– Estará bien, no te preocupes. – Asiente a Kasamatsu, un modo de darle las gracias por su ayuda. Sabía que su hermano reaccionaría si alguien meaba en su territorio, y no se había equivocado al respecto.

Ahora solo esperaba que todo fuera bien para ellos.

Pero para resolver sus dudas, primero tenían que hablarlas, a solas.

…..

– Sube, venga. – Le empuja contra la valla metálica sin mucho cuidado.

– ¿A donde vamos?. – Kise no se da la vuelta, solo mira arriba, apenado.

– A mi casa. – Aomine tira de su hombro, le obliga a girarse, le besa por la fuerza.

Sus labios conectan de un modo agresivo, demandante. Su lengua se cuela con ganas en la boca contraria, alargando el beso hasta que a él le da la gana.

Kise se deja besar, ojos abiertos hasta el límite. Si está soñando ese era un buen momento para que alguien lo despierte.

– Para, por favor. – El rubio no entiende que pasa, todo es demasiado raro. – ¿Estás bien?.

Solo para asegurarse mira el cielo, despejado, sol en todo lo alto... Aomine besándole... definitivamente es un maldito sueño.

– A lo mejor tiene razón. – Sin quitarse de donde está, pegado a su cuerpo y contra la valla le contesta. – Lo que te dijo mi hermano, es posible que tenga razón... pero aún tengo que pensar en muchas cosas.

– Lo que me dijo Kagami-kun... ¿Cuándo? – No supo por qué preguntó eso, quizá para ganar algo de tiempo y reponerse al alucine que lo tenía con cara de susto.

– Esta mañana, aquí mismo. – Se inclina hacia delante, apoya su cara en el hombro del rubio, aprieta su abrazo un poco mas. – Cuando ese idiota ha dicho que te quería... no puedo permitirlo... algo dentro me dice que no te deje ir. – Le mira de reojo. – No voy a decir que te quiero ni chorradas de esas, es solo que …

– Por mi está bien. – Acaricia su pelo con cuidado extremo. – Aunque solo sea por que no lo tienes muy claro, ya te lo dije, estoy enamorado de ti, desde el primer día... que quieras tocarme siendo tu es como un regalo que no he pedido.

– Vamos. – Suelta el agarre, señala arriba.

Va totalmente en serio.

…..

No está muy seguro de que va a hacer, ni por qué la visión de Kise sobre su cama, camisa abierta, pantalón a medio quitar, le tiene tan excitado.

Solo es un mono, se repite una y otra vez; ni siquiera está en época de celo...

– No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo. – Prácticamente saca su propia camisa de un tirón. – No soy delicado ni paciente, no esperes nada maravilloso de mí.

Por una vez, su crueldad es totalmente lógica. Cuando su yo animal toma las riendas es muy posible que sea un tío de lo mas cariñoso y atento, pero el Aomine que es él es así, y no va a cambiarlo por nada.

– Aunque solo sea por que quieres comprobar algo, por mi está bien. –Levanta sus brazos, le atrae, une sus labios en un beso tímido... le ama.

Aomine siente el calor, lo reconoce.

Aunque él no se acuerde, su cuerpo puede leer cada movimiento. La mente en blanco, bullendo completamente cegada de placer.

Conoce cada rincón, cada poro, cada suspiro de ese cuerpo bajo el suyo, todo le es familiar, placentero hasta hacerle perder la razón.

Siente que podría correrse una docena de veces antes de que acabe el día, y tiene muy claro que no saldrán de la cama en horas.

No hay visión mas hermosa que ese rostro, ojos dorados semi abiertos, mejillas ruborizadas, labios entre-abiertos, suplicantes.

Esas manos en su espalda, modelando cada curva y llano en sus caderas, tomando en sus palmas aquello que siempre le perteneció, que nunca necesitó reclamar por que ya era suyo.

Daiki le pertenecía del mismo modo que Kise era suyo, desde siempre.

…..

Aomine despierta, aún es de noche.

Se sienta en la cama, toma el despertador entre sus dedos. Falta una hora para que suene, y tengan que ir a clase de nuevo.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, mira el bulto a su lado, oculto bajo las sábanas.

Al final tenía razón, y lo hicieron hasta quedarse secos.

Su instinto no le había engañado.

– Kise... despierta. – Posa la mano en lo alto del bulto, se le hace demasiado pequeño para un cuerpo humano, demasiado blandito, demasiado cálido.

Aparta lentamente la sábana, pinzada con dos dedos y ahí está.

Un hermoso lobo plateado, dormido como un tronco.

Aomine grita, pega un salto fuera de la cama, para regresar de inmediato a su lado.

Kise despierta, y recupera su cuerpo en forma humana, aunque su cabello se queda en tono plata, al igual que un par de mullidas orejitas puntiagudas y una larga y tupida cola al final de su espalda.

– ¿Qué pasa, ya es de día?. –Estira sus brazos, bosteza.

Aomine toma un espejo de la mesilla y lo dirige a su cara.

– ¿Qué demonios es eso?. – Señala sus orejas, su cola, todo él.

– ¡Ahhhh! tengo que pelo lleno de canas. ¿Qué me has hecho? – Pasa su mano una y otra vez por el pelo.

– ¿El pelo, eso es lo que te preocupa?. – Pestañea sorprendido del todo. – ¿Y esas orejas, y la cola?

– ¡Ah!, ya veo. –Ladea la cabeza, toma una de las orejas entre los dedos, la baja y sube, aprieta entre ellos. – Mis padres me hechizaron de pequeño.

– ¡Vayaaaa! que pasada. – Kuroko entra dando salitos, en pijama. Tras él Kagami, también en pijama.

El pelirrojo mira la escena asombrado.

Aomine desnudo y Kise transformado a medias en un lobo...

– Tenía entendido que los dioses lobo se habían extinguido hace generaciones. – Kagami se acerca, le olfatea; no se equivoca es un madarui, una semilla pesada como ellos.

– Soy el último de mi especie. – Deja el espejo, se sienta de un modo muy gracioso, pasando la cola tras su muslo para hacerla aparecer entre sus muslos. –Mis padres temían que me pasara algo al ser el último y me cegaron. Como me crié como mis tíos, al final acabé por creerme que era un mono, pero todo esto se destaparía cuando... bueno cuando... – Mira a Aomine, avergonzado.

– ¿Ves? Te lo dije. – Kuroko se acerca, se sienta a su lado, se restriega sin vergüenza alguna con Kise, dejando salir sus propias orejas. – Huele como tu, es taaaaan maravilloso.

– ¡Oye! aparta al gatito de aquí. – Aomine intenta empujarle, pero recuerda que sigue desnudo, se tapa a duras penas con la sábana. – Por cierto ¿Qué hace aquí?

– ¡Ah!, me he quedado a dormir. – Saca la lengua, sigue centrado en el lobo, en su esencia.

– ¿Y? . – Mira a su hermano, esperando que le diga, que por fin lo han conseguido, pero la mueca en la cara de Kagami le dice que no, que nuevamente su intento de hacerlo se ha quedado en eso, en intento. – Kise, por lo menos intenta ocultar tu espíritu, me estás poniendo malo.

– ¿Qué oculte mi qué? – Le mira confuso, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando Kuroko se transforma completamente borracho con su esencia, y se tumba en sus muslos restregándose todo meloso.

Suficente.

Aomine le tira por los aires lo bastante lejos como para caer en los brazos de Kagami.

– Parece que tenemos otro alumno, ¿Eh, hermanito?. – Kagami acomoda al pequeño felino en su pecho, y suspira.

El trabajo de su hermano acaba de crecer... y el suyo con Kuroko no avanza para nada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buenoooo pues otro mas.

Ganitas de llegar aquí, juer

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	9. Oso alquilado

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Dicho esto, comencemos pues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I****nstinto animal.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Capítulo nueve: Oso alquilado.**

Kiyoshi toma asiento frente a su abuela.

La sala muestra la titánica estatua de su clan, un enorme oso tallado en madera con un pez entre sus fauces.

Solo las ocasiones solemnes o importantes eran vividas en esa sala.

Lo que no entiende es por que la están usando en ese momento.

– Siéntate cielo. – Su madre entra por la otra puerta.

El chico mira a las dos mujeres, no sabe que pasa, pero su abuela no suele llamarle para nada.

– Ya tienes dieciocho años, y ha llegado el momento de que tomes la responsabilidad de darle un heredero al clan. – La anciana aplana la tela de la falda y alza la barbilla para afianzar las palabras.

– Es pronto abuela, soy demasiado joven para eso. – Protesta, molesto.

– Los hijos cuanto antes lleguen, mejor. – Sacude la mano en el aire, quitándole importancia. – Si esperamos mas pasará como con tu padre. Cuando llegaste ya era demasiado viejo y luego se fue, dejándonos en esta situación.

– ¿Es por que soy una semilla media?. – Su voz preocupada y dulce hizo sonreír a la anciana. – ¿Abuela?.

– No es por eso. – Su madre intervino, pero la abuela la mandó callar. – Nuestro clan debe crecer con cada generación.

– Además, ya he elegido a tu compañero. – Pasó la mano tras ella y adelantó una carpeta y una pequeña caja, que dejó a un lado. – Debemos evitar que nuestro linaje se extinga, tenemos una reputación.

– Y la abuela ha conseguido a un muchacho muy guapo, aunque sea de otro país, es perfecto para ti. – Su madre fantaseaba sin tenerle en cuenta.

– ¿Un extranjero?. – Ahora si que estaba confuso. Todo ese rollo del clan para ahora venirle con que su compañero era de otro país.

– Habla nuestro idioma, así que no tendrás problema para comunicarte con él, y eso es otro punto a favor. – La señora se sonrojó, feliz de su buena elección. – Suerte que tengo contacto con todos los clanes de osos, por que no hay nadie mas fuerte que tu entre los osos cercanos... y ese chico es perfecto para ti.

– Y será estupendo si mi nieto tiene los ojos violetas, como él. – Ahora su madre se unía a la locura de la anciana. – Esto es para ti, tienes que leerlo bien, y usar esto en cuanto vayas a tu cuarto.

Kiyoshi tomó la caja y la abrió, dejando a un lado la carpeta con la información de su pareja.

– ¿Qué es esto?. – Dejó la tapa a un lado y antes de tocar nada, su madre que lo quitó de las manos y empezó a explicarle que era cada cosa.

– Está claro, un parásito. – Lo dijo tan convencida que supuso que Teppei sabía de que hablaba, aunque por su cara estaba claro que no tenía ni idea del asunto. – Te lavas bien, y lo metes adentro. Creará un espacio para el bebé... procura no comer nada hasta mañana desde ahora mismo.

– ¿Por qué tengo que usarlo yo?. – Se estaba confundiendo cada vez mas.

– Eres un hombre, no puedes tener hijos a no ser que lo uses. – Negó, divertida. – Cuesta mucho encontrar una mujer que quiera engendrar y habría que mantenerla hasta que tuviera el bebé, de este modo apenas si nos costará una décima parte.

– Y da gracias a que el padre de tu compañero es un viejo amigo y nos alquila a su hijo por una semana. – Una risita por lo bajo, totalmente orgullosa de su hazaña. – Llegará al país mañana por la tarde.

– Ve a lavarte y a prepararte, te espera una semana muy dura. – La anciana le pidió amablemente que se fuera, o acabaría tirándole algo por la cara que tonto que estaba poniendo en ese momento. – Venga, venga...

Teppei suspiró, se levantó de su lugar y salió, tomando las cosas entre sus manos.

No había nada que hacer, ya estaba todo decidido.

…...

Kagami entró a la tienda, y miró alrededor.

– Señor Kagami, es un placer tenerle aquí. – El dependiente se acercó, meloso. – He oído que ha pedido un parásito... Si le apetece podría enseñarle alguna joya para su pareja. – Kagami asintió. – Bien, si me deja prepararlo un momento, le atenderé en la sala privada.

Miró como se alejaba al lado opuesto de la tienda y es cuando reparó en él.

Su espíritu animal crepitaba a su alrededor como un leño al fuego, mostrándose sin cuidado alguno, despreocupado.

Un oso, enorme y joven.

Kagami lo podía ver incluso a esa distancia, y por un momento le resultó hasta divertido.

Solo cuando es época de celo y vienen a aparearse, los osos se muestran tan abiertamente, pero es que ese además era de lo mas llamativo.

Mas de dos metros, cabello por los hombros de un tono violeta, y una actitud cansada, encorvado hacia delante, como si la vida le pesara demasiado y encima se aburriera mucho.

Al pasar por su lado, su propio espíritu reaccionó, como contestando al oso por entrar a su territorio de un modo tan descarado.

– Perdón. – Sus ojos violetas le miraron, cierta vergüenza en ellos. Se llevó la mano al pelo, sujetando un mechón tras la oreja en un gesto delicado, casi como una caricia.

– No pasa nada, descuida. – Kagami le dedicó una sonrisa, comprensiva.

Entendía perfectamente como debía sentirse, y hasta le daba un poco de pena.

Sus guardaespaldas le escoltaron hasta la parte mas alejada de la tienda, y Kagami le siguió con la mirada hasta que el dependiente le pidió que le acompañara a la zona privada.

Tenía otros asuntos que atender que no eran ese oso gigante.

…...

Actividades del club de jardinería.

A Teppei le gustaban. Ahí podía estar solo, son sus plantitas creciendo despacito, a las que podía hablar, cuidar, mimar.

Adoraba estar ahí, y ese club.

Y además estaba también Kuroko, el amor de su vida.

Aunque le hubiera rechazado, por ese, ese... Kagami.

Le daba un poco de pena, pero también se sentía afortunado de que fueran amigos, y después de que comenzara su relación con el pelirrojo, su amistad se había hecho mas profunda y estrecha.

Ahora le esperaba, para contarle que no podría asistir en toda la semana...

Aunque no se esperaba su reacción ni en sueños... esa es la verdad.

– ¡¿Qué tienes queeeeeee?! –Casi le gritó en la oreja hasta hacerle dar un respingo. – ¿Y eso por qué?

– Pues tengo que cumplir las normas del clan. – Suspiro cansado. – No es que me emocione, pero es lo correcto. Debo darle un sucesor al clan cuanto antes.

Tetsuya le miró, cejas unidas en el centro, una graciosa arruga en el mismo sitio.

– ¿Un sucesor?... Eres un hombre, no puedes. – como si acabara de dar con la solución a un gran enigma, soltó algo que era mas que obvio.

–Entre nosotros si podemos, Kuroko-kun. –Otra sonrisa, aunque su mirada se perdía mucho mas allá de su amigo.

Silencio.

Sus miradas conectaron en el silencio durante varios segundos, en los que Kuroko terminó de comprender a que se refería con "nosotros". A decir verdad, recordaba que Kagami también le había pedido que tuviera a su hijo, aunque no se lo tomó de un modo muy literal... y por lo visto si que sería él quien lo tendría. Ahora la pregunta lógica era...

– ¿Cómo puede embarazarse un chico?. – Ladeó la cabeza, como si en esa postura escuchara mejor la respuesta.

Kiyoshi se quedó en silencio, solo mirándole sin expresión.

No podía hacerlo, no podía decirle que tenía que dejar que un parásito viviera en su trasero para hacer un sitio al bebé... y tampoco debía contarle que debía prepararse bien... estirar todo lo que pudiera y aguantara como estaba haciendo él en ese preciso momento, con esa "cosa" de goma metida dentro... Debía proteger la inocencia de Kuroko un poco mas.

– Pues de un repollo. – Miró a otro lado.

Kuroko trataba de entender, aunque dio por zanjado el tema al volver al tema inicial.

– ¿Pero tienes que acostarte con un extraño, no?. – Sonaba de lo mas molesto.

– Si, bueno, ya está decidido. – La calma en su voz era tranquilizadora. – Es mi tarea, tener un bebé cuanto antes.

–Eso es muy malo. Tener un hijo así, no sé, me da mucha pena. Sin que sus padres se quieran ni nada... – Kuroko llegó a dibujar un puchero y todo. En su mente eso no era muy natural.

– Tienes razón. – Teppei entendía su razonamiento. Por muy obediente que fuera, tener un bebé de ese modo no era justo para el niño. – Tengo que negarme, decirle que no...

– ¿Y si voy contigo?. – Tomó sus manos juntas, mirándole esperanzado. – Podrás rechazarle si estoy ahí a tu lado... así no te sentirás mal por decirle que no.

– Sería de gran ayuda, la verdad. – Un rayito de esperanza surgió. – El encuentro es esta tarde, en el hotel Emperor. A las ocho en la recepción, ponte traje, por favor.

Kuroko asintió, ayudaría a su amigo, aunque ni se acercaba a imaginar lo que realmente ocurriría.

…...

Se ajustó la corbata en el gran espejo que rodeaba la recepción.

Había tanto lujo y tan bien repartido, que Kuroko sentía que había ido a un mundo paralelo al que no pertenecía, pero le había prometido a su amigo que estaría con él, y lo cumpliría.

Por fin apareció, también enfundado en un traje, aunque llevaba la chaqueta colgada del antebrazo, y batallaba con el nudo de su corbata a la carrera.

–Estás muy guapo. –Una sonrisa sincera.

–Tu también. –Era cierto, le quedaba muy bien.

–Buenas noches señor Teppei. –La voz procedía de un elegante anciano, que le recordó a un mayordomo inglés como los de las películas. –Veo que ha venido con un amigo.

–¡Soy su novio!. –Teppei se quedó de piedra al escucharle gritar eso, pero no le desmintió, esperando que sirviera de algo.

–Bueno, como sea, por favor síganme. –Comenzó a andar al final de la recepción, sin hacer ni un comentario al respecto.

De algún modo consiguió quedarse atrás, lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído sin ser escuchado.

–Escucha Kuroko-kun. –Le tomó la mano cerca de su brazo. –Quiero que si pasa algo, te vayas, lo más rápido que puedas. –El chico le miró sin comprender. –Los osos en época de celo son muy agresivos, y un macho alfa es peligroso. –Ahora se notaba su preocupación. –No quise decirte nada antes por que tenía miedo de venir yo solo, pero quiero que me hagas caso, ¿Entendido?. –Kuroko asintió a su amigo, sabía que hablaba muy en serio. –Si pasa algo, lo que sea, te vas.

Tetsuya le miró de reojo, fijándose en el temblor de sus manos, que trataba de cubrir con la chaqueta.

–Se te olvida que también soy un hombre. –Se enderezó para apoyar sus palabras. –Dije que te acompañaría y lo haré.

–Gracias. –No tuvo valor para contestarle nada mas.

Mientras conversaban habían llegado al ático del hotel. Toda la planta había sido reservada para su encuentro, de ese modo no serían molestados para nada, y esperaron a que el señor les abriera la puerta antes de entrar.

–Señor, hemos llegado. –Se apartó para dejarles pasar, pero apenas dio un paso dentro se quedó de piedra; su madre y su abuela estaban ahí también.

Y él, por supuesto.

Kuroko sintió la presión de su espíritu animal por todo el cuerpo.

–Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. –Su madre le besó en la mejilla al pasar por su lado, la abuela se limitó a levantar una mano. –Esfuérzate jovencito.

Solo cuando las mujeres salieron, caminó hasta ellos.

Quizá fuera por que él era un animal mas pequeño, pero casi sentía que le aplastaría contra el suelo, y eso que solo le estaba mirando. Esos ojos violeta le estaban estudiando con seriedad, como si estuviera decidiendo algo sobre él que no comprendía del todo.

–Hola, soy Murasakibara … –Hizo una pausa y tomó la mano de Kuroko, besando sus nudillos lentamente. –El donante de esperma que has comprado.. Es un placer conocerte...

–¡Perdón!. –Kiyoshi rompió el contacto, desplazando a Kuroko a su espalda, que se había quedado mudo de la impresión. – Yo soy Teppei...

–¡Oh, lo siento!... pensé que eras su guardaespaldas. –El tono divertido con el que decía las cosas hacía que no supieran si iba en serio o no, era muy extraño. –¿Entonces el gatito es tu guardaespaldas?

Kiyoshi apretó la mandíbula, muy molesto. Se lo estaba tomando en broma, y no le gustaba mucho.

–Soy su amante, somos pareja. –De nuevo, el descaro de Kuroko le despertó de golpe, aunque no le dejó decir nada mas, le dejó a su espalda, posando la mano de tal modo que él quedara como escudo del mas pequeño.

–Siento mucho que haya tenido que venir desde tan lejos, Murasakibara-san. Pero me gustaría romper nuestro trato. –Teppei intentaba que sonara en serio, pero Kuroko pinchando a su espalda no ayudaba mucho.

–Me has hecho venir a este agujero de mierda y ahora me vienes con que me vuelva sin hacer nada... ¿Te burlas de mi por que soy joven?. –La ira hacía crepitar su espíritu a su alrededor, aunque parecía que él único que veía la amenaza era Kuroko, y no dejaría que le hiciera daño a su amigo de ninguna manera.

–Kiyoshi y yo estamos muy enamorados. –Kuroko gritó, rompiendo el agarre que le hacía y acabando delante, entre los dos osos sin miedo alguno. De alguna manera, pasar tanto tiempo con Kagami y su hermano le había hecho acostumbrarse a los comportamientos de macho alfa sin mucha pena.

–¿Te burlas de mi, gatito?. –Murasakibara le agarró por el cuello, levantándole sin esfuerzo alguno hasta su cara. –Si quieres follar con él, lo harás cuando acabe nuestro contrato.

Enfadado le tiró sacudiéndole, hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Agarró a Teppei con la misma mano con la que sostenía a Kuroko del cuello un segundo antes y le atrajo hasta él, usando su fuerza para besarle.

De algún modo, Kiyoshi no opuso resistencia alguna al beso, en su lugar terminó correspondiéndole con mucha mas pasión de la que estaría dispuesto a admitir.

–Tratas de convencerme de que no quieres y apestas a hembra por todas partes. - El murmuro en su oreja le hizo estremecerse. – Tu cuerpo me pertenece, aunque tu mente quiera al gatito.

–¡Suelta a mi amigo!. – Kuroko le defendió, desde su sitio.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí antes de entrar?. – Le miró, una sonrisa sincera y tranquila en sus labios. – Por favor, vete... estaré bien.

Teppei sentía la presión del macho alfa mucho mas violentamente que antes. Sabía que Kuroko sufriría una agresión si no lo sacaba de ahí en ese instante. Y no permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo, y menos por tratar de ayudarle como estaba haciendo.

–Sacadle de mi vista. – La orden que dio hizo a los guardaespaldas tomar a Kuroko en volandas y sacarle pataleando y pegando voces hasta estar fuera de la habitación.

– ¿Por qué me has besado así?. Delante de él, usando tus truqitos de macho. – Kiyoshi perdió las formas en cuanto supo que Kuroko no le vería. – Eres asqueroso, aceptando esta clase de tratos... seguro que nunca te has enamorado de nadie... no eres capaz de saber lo que se siente...

Murasakibara le agarró por la camisa y le tiró sobre la mesa, poniéndose sobre él, muy cabreado con sus palabras.

– ¿Tú, me hablas de enamorarse?... Te recuerdo me has comprado como un puto para toda una semana... pero claro, no te importa quien sea siempre que sea un alfa de cualquier clan de osos, ¿No?

Teppei le miró, aterrado.

Era cierto, todas sus palabras eran ciertas.

Y eso solo hacía que le dieran mas ganas de salir de allí de una maldita vez.

Sintió su peso alejarse de él, para re-acomodarse de nuevo.

Esperaba que no quisiera hacerlo ahí, sobre la mesa.

– Ya que me has comprado, y esto es un negocio con tiempo de caducidad, creo que deberíamos empezar. – Estrechó la mirada hasta casi cerrar sus ojos. – Te voy a llenar de tal manera, que el parásito morirá ahogado... eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Kiyoshi quiso protestar, alargar mas la discusión, pero ya no había nada que discutir.

Murasakibara le cegó, usando sus feromonas a lo bestia, dejando que solo él existiera, y le arrastró, con su deseo, hasta las mas profunda oscuridad.

Esa oscuridad en la que solo estaban ellos, y su necesidad de engendrar un hijo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eyyy otro cap, por fin los osos amorososososososo jajajaja

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	10. Fin del contrato

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Dicho esto, comencemos pues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I****nstinto animal.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo diez: Fin del contrato.

Teppei despertó.

Sin abrir los ojos, aún adormilado y siendo poco a poco consciente de su desnudez, despertó.

Pestañeó y estiró los brazos bajo al almohada.

Ese simple gesto le devolvió a la realidad de golpe.

Su cara roja, los recuerdos difusos de la noche anterior, la bruma del celo nublando su razón... él, ese enorme oso tomándole sin cuidado alguno.

- au...au au au... – Duele, mucho... demasiado. No es solo por fuera, siente el dolor en todo el cuerpo, por todas partes sin distinción.

Cambia de postura sobre la cama, se estira, o al menos lo intenta una segunda vez, y es cuando le ve.

Su cabeza asoma por el borde del colchón. Está sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la cama, sin mirarle y eso que sabe que ya está despierto.

Pasa un par de minutos mirando su nuca, su suave respiración llenando todo, ese aroma, sutil, azucarado y meloso que aún perdura en las sábanas.

El silencio es roto al poco tiempo.

– Perdóname... Lo siento mucho. – Murasakibara se disculpa, en un susurro muy bajito pero que Teppei escucha perfectamente desde la cama.

Solo cuando se gira para mirarle la reacción de Teppei le hace volver a reacomodar la postura para encararle, aunque en el suelo.

– No tienes que disculparte, son negocios, solo cumplías tu parte. – Aunque su voz decía eso, su cuerpo le decía otra cosa muy diferente.

– Aún así, no tenía que haberte obligado... no hacía falta que usara mi poder contigo. – Le mira un segundo para desviar la mirada al instante. – ¿Te doy miedo?

Señala sus manos, temblorosas sobre la cama.

– Yo... – Se sorprende cuando toma sus manos juntas, las lleva a los labios, le besa tiernamente, apenado.

– No voy a hacerte daño, de verdad. – Ladea la cabeza, hasta posarla en el colchón. Murasakibara no aparta la mirada de él, de sus ojos.

Habla en serio.

Con las manos de Teppei entre las suyas, saca la lengua, solo un poco. Lame y relame, despacio, incitante, sin dejar de mirarle un segundo.

– Quiero besarte. – Habla totalmente en serio. Kiyoshi se sorprende. – ¿Puedo?

Por un momento parece pensarlo, desvía la mirada, rojo hasta la punta de sus orejas.

– ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? – La pregunta es lógica, y su cuerpo le recuerda de un modo muy gráfico, que aún le duele por todas partes.

– Los dos estamos aquí para eso. – Atsushi entiende su miedo, y que ahora trate de buscar razones para apartarlo. – Te prometo una cosa: Seré muy cuidadoso.

– No es eso... – Sigue sin estar muy seguro de que el contrato sea buena idea. Es muy posible que, aunque lo han hecho durante toda la noche, el embarazo no se haya producido.

– No te haré daño, lo juro. – Enmarca su cara con las dos manos, le besa, tan tiernamente, que Teppei siente que se queda sin aire en mitad del beso. – Solo una semana, quédate conmigo, entrégate a mi... dentro de siete días puedes volver a los brazos del gatito, pero esta semana piensa solamente en mí y en nadie mas.

No debería dejarse arrastrar, ni convencer, no es buena idea.

No puede, no quiere... pero …

Ahora que no es su parte animal la que ordena y manda, siente que realmente podría enamorarse de él.

…...

Despierta

Ve su mano sobre la almohada, pestañea y se estira.

Mira alrededor, está solo en la cama.

Ya llevan así, cuatro días. Este es su día número cinco.

Teppei se esconde tras sus manos. Se siente como un pervertido. Lo único que han hecho en todo el tiempo es tener sexo,mucho y ardiente.

Aunque lo bueno es que ya le ha encontrado la parte placentera, y no se siente tan mal como la primera noche.

Murasakibara entra al cuarto, una bandeja con comida y bebida en sus manos.

– Que bien que ya estés despierto. – Se sienta a su lado, le besa tiernamente. – No sabía que te gustaría, he traído de todo, pero si quieres otra cosa iré a comprarlo para tí, lo que sea.

– ¿Tú... irías a comprarme lo que yo quisiera? –Se le hace tan extraño que quiera ser tan servicial...

– Puedo salir solo a la calle, soy mayorcito, aunque no lo parezca tengo casi dieciocho. – Empuja la bandeja con un dedo para que tome lo que quiera. – Además tu voz suena horrible.

– Solo quiero agua. – Toma la botella y desenrosca el tapón. Es sorprendente que esa persona tan enorme sea mas joven que él. La genética es claramente alucinante en algunos casos... Aunque es cierto que todos los osos son bastante altos y de presencia aterradora. – Tu también estás un poco afónico. – Sin quererlo sonríe, y se da cuenta al instante de que tienen la voz así por los gritos que han pegado los últimos cuatro días. – Creo que me daré una ducha.

Necesitaba un baño, con urgencia.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, hormigueante, ajeno a si mismo.

Murasakibara se dejó caer hacia atrás en el colchón, mirando como se arrastraba hasta el borde y caía de rodillas al tratar de ponerse en pie.

Soltó una carcajada; era muy gracioso.

– Para ser tan grande no eres mas que un mocoso. – Le miró, enfadado.

– ¿Te ayudo?. – Encontraba de lo mas divertido verle así, intentando levantarse. Teppei negó y él se sentó encima de su trasero, aprovechando que estaba a cuatro patas tratando de ponerse en pie.

– No quiero que me ayudes... puedo solo. – Hizo mas presión, dejando claro que no podía él solo. – Eres un mocoso...

– Soy un niño, dame mimitos. – Se quitó un poco de encima, dejándole libre de su peso.

– Te los daré... si me llevas al baño. – Kiyoshi no tenía escapatoria. Y la verdad es que tampoco le importaba mucho.

….

Sentado en la banqueta se deja enjabonar, despacio. Los besos se pierden en el sonido del agua tras ellos, llenando la bañera.

No lo hace a propósito, es instintivo, pero ese olor que le atrae hasta hacerle perder el mundo de vista comienza a rodearle. Y no puede hacer nada salvo dejarse arrastrar, exponerse a él, a sus caprichos, a su propio placer desesperado.

Musakibara le coloca sobre sus muslos, besos en su cuello, en su boca y mentón. Las manos se pierden, hacia abajo, por sus caderas y trasero.

Teppei le agarra los hombros, se restriega contra él sin vergüenza alguna, no quiere parar...

Comete el error de mirarle, justo en ese instante, en ese momento en el que casi están unidos, ese momento en el que sus cuerpos se anticipan al siguiente movimiento, cuando reconoce la sensación de sentirse completamente lleno y suspira a la espera de ese momento.

Es tan hermoso, tanto.

No tiene nada que ver con la seducción, ni con el celo, ni con que lo estén haciendo desde hace días... es algo que siente dentro de su mente... Teppei siente que se está enamorando de él, mas allá del trato que tienen confirmado.

Y no sabe si eso le gusta o por el contrario, le asusta aún mas.

Ahoga un gemido en sus labios, deja que le guie, que le mueva a su voluntad, que disponga de él como le venga en gana, hasta que siente que ya no podrá seguir sin hacer nada.

Se mueve con él, en su contra, mas abajo y mas arriba. Sin fuerzas para poco mas que seguirle, deja que el final le golpee sin mas. Que le llene por completo, y que lo tome en sus brazos para evitar que se salga... por que francamente no puede mover nada mas que las pestañas.

Así de intenso es cada vez que lo hacen.

….

Dentro de la bañera se relaja hasta el límite permitido.

De algún modo Murasakibara ha acabado metido en el agua, a su espalda. Entre sus piernas abiertas se siente a salvo de todo.

Sus brazos se enroscan a su alrededor, besa su cuello, sonríe.

– ¿Sientes que está ahí?. – Un nuevo beso. Rompe el abrazo para echar el pelo hacia atrás liberando su cara al completo.

– ¿Qué está ahí, quien?. – Teppei se apoya en su hombro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

– El bebé... – Posa su mano en el vientre, le acaricia bajo el agua. – Nuestro hijo... ¿Se parecerá a ti o a mi?

– Espero que sea igual que tu. – Teppei lo dice en serio.

– Igual que yo... ¿Y eso por qué? – Le abraza con mas fuerza, intentando parecer sereno sin estarlo.

– Eres un macho alfa... un oso perfecto, de buena familia... Preferiría que se pareciera a ti antes que a mi.

– ¡Ugh! Eso duele, ¿Sabes?. – Escondió su cara en el hombro de Teppei, apenado. – Si esas son las razones... son malas...

Deshace el abrazo y sale de la bañera, enfurruñado; dejándole a solas en el agua.

…...

Fuera de la habitación, el asistente de Murasakibara termina de preparar la comida en la mesa de la suite.

El anciano de aspecto estirado le hizo una profunda reverencia a Teppei al verle salir y acercarse a la comida.

– ¿Y el señor?. – Continúa con su labor, sin parar.

– Creo que he dicho algo que le ha molestado. – Kiyoshi se siente atraído de inmediato por la comida. – ¿Puede llevarme esto a la habitación?

– El señor pierde los estribos cuando se trata de usted, tiene que perdonarle... Si es por usted él pierde su compostura para volver a ser un niño caprichoso y ... – Suena su móvil, que estaba cargándose en la entrada y del que no tenía ni idea desde que había puesto un pie en la cama …

– Perdón.. – Kiyoshi se sorprende, hay cantidad de mensajes de Kuroko, llamadas perdidas... fotos del proyecto de jardinería. – Tengo que cuidarlas... ¿Sería posible que saliera un par de horas?... estaré de vuelta enseguida...

Un portazo a su espalda le corta en seco.

– No vas a ir a ningún lado. – Atsushi aparece, muy enfadado.

– Si se mueren las flores suspenderé. – Le enseña la foto. – Y Kuroko está preocupado, solo quiero que sepa que estoy bien …

– ¿Las flores del instituto?, ¿Esa es tu excusa para ir a verlo? – La ira le muestra totalmente irracional, no se puede dialogar con él.

– ¡Pues muy bien! Si te vas a ver al gatito aquí no vuelvas. – Lo dice tan en serio que Teppei se sorprende de su reacción tan visceral. – ¡No estaré para tí!

Teppei le mira alejarse y salir dando un portazo sin poder moverse.

– ¿Por qué se enfada tanto?. – Mira al asistente. – ¿Qué le he dicho para que se ponga así?

– Hablaré con él, espere un momento por favor...

– No... si es culpa mía, iré a pedirle perdón...

Sigue sus pasos, pero no está en el cuarto.

La otra puerta de la habitación está sin seguro, y podría fácilmente haber salido por ella.

– ¿Atsushi?. – Teppei le llama, sin respuesta. – ¿Qué le he dicho para que se marche, dejándome atrás?... no lo entiendo...

La sensación de vacío que se apodera de él le hace darse cuenta de algo que llevaba evitando desde que le vio... Saber que le ha dejado, le rompe el corazón.

Concebir un hijo con él ya no es tan importante, como el hecho de que lo quiere de vuelta, lo quiere en su vida... lo quiere a él, así de simple.

Esos días que han estado juntos no han sido solo sexo, han convivido, se han conocido, y Atsuhi es una persona del todo deliciosa, maravillosa, perfecta.

– Se ha ido... – Siente una terrible desolación que le llena por completo... No está en la habitación, ni en el pasillo que lleva al ascensor...

Kiyoshi se ha enamorado completamente de él, y la idea de que ya no puedan estar juntos le rompe el corazón, en miles de pedacitos...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capi super new.

Espero que os guste

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	11. Pipas de girasol

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Dicho esto, comencemos pues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I****nstinto animal.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo once: Pipas de girasol.

Sus zancadas se escuchan incluso por encima del murmullo de los estudiantes.

Se para frente a una de las puertas abiertas, mira dentro; no está.

Va hasta la siguiente, y la otra y lo hará hasta que lo encuentre.

Kuroko se levanta de un salto de su mesa en cuanto le ve asomarse.

– ¿TUUUUU? ¿Qué le has hecho al sempai?. – Le señala, cabreado, mucho.

– ¿Y a ti que te importa, gato enano?. – Murasakibara acorta la distancia hasta encararle, sus ganas de pelea van en aumento.

– Tep... Kiyoshi es mi novio, tengo derecho a saberlo. – Kuroko sigue con la excusa que habían montado; de verdad está preocupado por su amigo.

– No tienes derecho a nada, y menos después de dejar que te quiten a tu novio en tu cara. – Replica, infantil. – Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento para que vengas a ponerte en medio.

Sus compañeros les ven pelear, parecen un par de niños pequeños luchando por el mismo juguete, aunque el tío enorme dé lo bastante miedo como para no acercarse ni un paso a ellos.

– Como sea, devuélvemelo. – Frunce los labios, dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano abierta.

– ¿Y si no quiero, que vas a hacer, gato enano?. – Se inclina hacia delante, intimidando con todo su cuerpo. El oso interior ruge con ganas.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?. – Una voz resuena por encima de la discusión; Kuroko se alegra, mucho... aunque cae en la cuenta de que puede ser un problema y descubrir la mentira que habían inventado de que Teppei y él eran novios.

– Tu no te metas. – Murasakibara sigue enfocado en Kuroko.

– Claro que me meto... ¿Estás interesado en él?. – Señala al mas bajo, su mosqueo crece por segundos.

– Pues claro que estoy interesado en él. – La respuesta le hace rugir desde el estómago. – No tiene nada que ver contigo, es algo entre él y yo.

– ¿Quién coño te crees que eres, oso?. – Kagami avanza, colocando a Kuroko a su espalda. – Entras a mi territorio y me dices que estás interesado en mi pareja y quieres que no me meta...

– ¿Eres sordo o eres tonto?. – Murasakibara no se asusta por el espíritu de Kagami amenazándole con todo su arsenal. – Te lo repito por si no te funcionan los oídos; es algo entre el gato enano y yo, largo.

– Da la casualidad de que es asunto mío. – Ahora la pelea ya ha tomado tintes épicos. – Vamos fuera, te voy a enseñar a no entrar en territorio ajeno y tomar lo que te de la gana solo por ser oso.

– Bien, como quieras. – Kuroko intenta meterse entre ellos, pero es inútil del todo. Lo único que logra es seguirles de cerca hasta el patio y pensar en un modo para que esos dos no saquen sus hormonas de machito dominante a pasear...

… aunque ya sea demasiado tarde para eso.

…...

Como una fiera enjaulada Teppei camina sin descanso por la suite.

De un lado a otro, sin detenerse, murmurando preocupado todo lo que se le ocurre.

Ya ha pasado mas de una hora desde que desapareció, y la verdad es que ya no sabe que hacer.

Atsushi es de otro país, no conoce a nadie y ha dejado todas sus cosas en la habitación. Tanto su teléfono como su cartera con la documentación y el dinero siguen ahí.

Y aunque parezca un adulto, no lo es.

La voz del asistente de Murasakibara hablando por teléfono desvía su atención al momento.

– Lo han encontrado... – Se dirige a Teppei que suspira aliviado. – Está en el hospital...

– ¿Quéeeeeee...? – La angustia vuelve a su cara casi al instante. – ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Qué hospital?... vamos..

Sale a la carrera sin esperar la respuesta, sin saber muy bien a donde tiene que ir, pero se marcha a su encuentro, ahora mas preocupado que hace un rato.

…...

La entrada del hospital está custodiada por un par de cochazos de super lujo que Teppei ignora aposta.

Recorre los pasillos a la carrera, pasando puestos de enfermeras y salas de espera sin mirarlas.

Las voces al fondo de una sale le hacen acercarse. Parecen gritos, una discusión...

– ¡Maldito oso!... ¿Es tu pareja?. – Kagami le grita nada mas verle, Teppei asiente sin darse cuenta de a qué está diciendo que si, sus pies van solos hasta Murasakibara, con un brazo escayolado y una mejilla también tapada.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?. – Se acerca a él, toma su cara, le mira por todas partes buscando las heridas cubiertas por vendajes y adhesivos. Al girarse se da cuenta de que tanto Kagami como Kuroko también están heridos y vendados por la cara y otras partes.

– Pues... Kagami-kun pensó que tu chico estaba interesado en mi como pareja, y él solo quería que yo me quitara de en medio para quedarse solo contigo... y se pelearon. – Hizo una mueca al notar el dolor tirante en sus mejillas. – Acabaron a puñetazos en el patio... y cuando intenté que pararan los dos me golpearon.

Teppei suspiró nervioso por toda la situación.

– Kuroko-kun no es mi novio. – Murasakibara le miró, sorprendido. – Él solo estaba preocupado por que tenía que tener un bebé con un desconocido... – Le miró, arrepentido. – Lo siento,pero nosotros dos solo somos amigos... el novio de Kuroko-kun es él.

Kagami se acercó, llevando con él a Kuroko.

– No lo entiendo, me rechazaste cuando te besé delante de él. – Ahora si que no entendía nada de nada. – Querías terminar el acuerdo entre nuestras familias... ¿Aún le quieres?.

– Le quería.. pero Kuroko-kun está muy bien con la pareja que ha elegido. – Una sonrisa comprensiva. – Pero ahora te quiero a tí... Casi me muero cuando te fuiste, y cuando me enteré de que estabas aquí... herido..

Mientras ellos se abrazaban los abogados de las dos familias seguían con su discusión, ignorando a los protagonistas de ella sin importarles mucho.

– Todo esto ha sido culpa de su representado, exigiremos daños y perjuicios. – Agitaba las manos en el aire para darse importancia.

– Fue el Señor Murasakibara quien inició la pelea, y será él quien pagará las costas y los gastos médicos. – Gritó en respuesta el otro abogado.

– Eso tendrá que demostrarlo, y por supuesto también pediremos una compensación por la forma tan … inusual de cumplir el contrato mercantil por parte de su familia. Es un insulto contra nuestro clan y contra los semillas pesadas...

– Le recuerdo que mi cliente también es un semilla pesada, y el contrato no se ha roto … lo que estamos discutiendo es por la agresión, no tiene nada que ver con el resto.

– Eso no hará falta. – Atsushi decide poner fin al escándalo de una maldita vez. – Kiyoshi será mi esposo, así que una demanda contra él sería como denunciarme a mi mismo.

– Pues yo si te voy a denunciar. – Kagami seguía enfadado, y con cierta razón la verdad.

Puede que fuera un malentendido, pero estaba herido y Kuroko también... y eso le ponía de muy mala leche.

…...

Juntos por el jardín del hotel, Murasakibara se queja de dolor en cada paso. Le duele la mandíbula, y nudillos... ese estúpido gato rojo pega fuerte.

– Será que mejor que te eches un rato. – Teppei ahí, preocupado pero extrañamente feliz de tenerle a su lado de nuevo. Volvamos a la habitación, así podrás descansar un poco.

– No podría dormir. – Enlaza sus dedos con cariño. – Solo quiero gritar de felicidad...¡Por fin, lo he conseguido, es mío! y cosas de ese tipo.

– ¿Qué?. – Sorprendido le mira directamente.

– He recorrido miles de kilómetros para este momento, para tenerte a mi lado... – La cara con la que le está mirando le hace seguir hablando. – Seguro que no me recuerdas pero nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo.

Teppei le estudia, intentando ver en él algo que debería recordar; nada.

– Hace seis años. – Espera que diga algo, pero se limita a negar. – La reunión de los clanes de osos, en el campo de girasoles.

Kiyoshi se sorprende, mucho. Recuerda a un niño pequeño, muy pequeño, llorando en un rincón, hecho un ovillo sobre si mismo.

– ¿Eras tú?. – No puede ser, ese niño apenas si levantaba un par de palmos del suelo, ojos enormes, pecas en su cara. El enorme joven ante él no podía ser ese pequeño lloroso y moqueante osito triste de la reunión.

– No había mas niños, así que siempre buscaba un lugar en el que esconderme... pero me encontraste. –Acaricia su cara, feliz. – Me enseñaste una pipa, y me dijiste que crecería, como esos girasoles... y pensé que ójala fuera verdad... Todo mi cuerpo vibró al escucharte y te quise para mí de inmediato.

– Pero si eras muy pequeñito... – Seguía mirándole alucinado, intentando encontrar algo de aquel niño en la persona frente a él.

– Bueno, he crecido. – Mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca una cajita, con un anillo dentro que le pone de inmediato. – Cuando tu abuela llamó a mi padre para ofrecerte como pareja, me sentí estafado, pero con esto estamos en paz.

– ¿Fuiste a comprarlo al darte cuenta que te amaba?. – El anillo era precioso, con una piedra de un tono amarillo brillante que recordaba vivamente a los girasoles de su primer encuentro.

– Lo compré antes de nuestra cita. – Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, retirando un mechón de pelo tras la oreja con los dedos. – La verdad es que ni me di cuenta de que sintieras algo por mi hasta que lo has dicho... estaba enfadado y solo podía pensar en que te acostarías con cualquiera que pagara la tarifa... pensaba usar mis feromonas para tomarte por la fuerza las veces que fueran necesarias hasta que te rindieras, o atarte en mi casa para tenerte para siempre a mi lado.

– Eso es muy egoísta, pareces un niño. – Kiyoshi sabía que lo decía totalmente en serio, y eso le hacía sentirse un poco abrumado por ese amor tan enorme y limpio que le ofrecía el oso.

– Soy un niño, se te olvida siempre. – Un abrazo apretado, un par de dulces besos en sus labios, mejillas y sien. – Y entonces...¿Te casarás conmigo cuando sea adulto?

– Claro que si. – Mucho mas que feliz e incapaz de dejar de sonreír, se aferra a él, en un eterno abrazo que no va dejar que termine solo en eso.

– Au, au, au... eso duele, ¿Sabes?. – Se queja, aunque no abandona el contacto, se las arregla para sentarse en el banco frente a los rosales y acomodar a Teppei en sus muslos, sin romper el abrazo ni un segundo. – Voy a necesitar muchos besitos hasta que me cure... muchos.

– Mmm... eso suena muy bien. – Un nuevo beso en su cara, en la punta de los dedos vendados, en su frente. Ama apartar el cabello violeta tan suave para besarle.

El asistente de Atsushi les mira un poco mas, antes de retirarse.

Tiene que informar al líder del clan de que hay que preparar una boda, y eso lleva mucho tiempo y gestiones.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fin del tema osos, con ganas de empezar la parte del hotel yeiiihhhhh

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	12. Hermanos y hermanastros

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Dicho esto, comencemos pues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I****nstinto animal.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo doce: Hermanos y hermanastros.

– Si tienes planes para este verano, olvídate. Vendrás con nosotros. – Kagami sentencia, no pide opinión.

Kuroko no entiende, Kise tampoco. Esa comida a cuatro en la azotea del instituto se está transformando en algo muy raro.

– Kise aprende rápido, casi controla su espíritu, pero tu das vergüenza ajena. No estás avanzando para nada. – Aomine apoya a su hermano con esas palabras hirientes.

– Y eso que tiene que ver con las vacaciones de verano, ¿eh?. – No entiende nada.

– Si no mejoras te encerrarán en un centro del gobierno y serás reeducado... no tan amablemente como lo hacemos nosotros. – Kagami fija su atención en un pájaro.

– ¿Porqué van a encerrarme?, no me lo habías dicho. – Asustado no se da cuenta de que ha cogido la camisa de Aomine con sus manos hasta que el moreno le empuja con fuerza lejos, muy lejos.

– Estamos obligados a informar al gobierno cuando aparece un valedor del linaje. Como en origen eras un mono, tu custodia es de tus padres, pero si pones al descubierto nuestra existencia, harán lo que sea para conseguirte, dirán que eres peligroso para la sociedad, o que te has vuelto loco... lo que sería fácil de demostrar con esa manía tuya de gritar a los cuatro vientos que ves a la gente como animales. – Aomine limpia con saña los gérmenes en su camisa. – A mitad de año debes aprobar un examen de adaptabilidad, si lo suspendes estoy seguro de que no tardarán nada en agarrarte por la fuerza y encerrarte para experimentar contigo...

– ¡Nadie me dijo nada de un examen!. – Mira a Kagami, con odio profundo.

– Lo siento, creí que se te daría mejor... pero no te preocupes, ya le he pedido ayuda a nuestro hermano, él te enseñará lo que nosotros no hemos podido. Usarás las vacaciones de verano para aprender, y deprisa.

Kuroko asiente, no cuestiona.

…...

Un palacio lujoso.

Esa es su primera impresión cuando ve el lugar en el que será su entrenamiento veraniego.

Aún no sabe nada de ese hermano misterioso, ni si realmente logrará contener su espíritu lo suficiente como para no mostrarlo sin querer, pero de verdad quiere conseguirlo.

– Estoy un poco nervioso. – Kise murmura a su lado, mientras los dos hermanos sacan sus maletas del maletero del taxi. –Voy a conocer a la familia de Aomine por primera vez, quiero darles buena impresión.

Kuroko gira la cara, sorprendido.

Es cierto, no se había dado cuenta de eso... pero es que ahora mismo está mas alucinado con el lujo a su alrededor que otra cosa. Aunque si lo piensa fríamente, casi todos los madarui que conoce están forrados de pasta.

Aomine y Kagami trabajan, pero por experiencia laboral, no por dinero. Sus familias también están podridas de dinero... ¿Cómo iba a caerles bien?... no se había preparado para eso.

Apenas dan dos pasos dentro y una hermosa mujer le mira con extremo odio. No solo a él, Kise también recibe su mirada llena de desprecio.

Su cabello negro, elegantemente peinado en un estirado moño es lo primero que llama la atención de ella. Su kimono negro, veteado en flores doradas por el borde es lo segundo.

– Estos son Kise Ryota y Kuroko Tetsuya. – Aomine comienza la presentación, muy serio.

La mujer ni le presta atención, agarra a Kuroko por los mofletes con una sola mano y balancea su cara para mirarle desde todos los ángulos posibles.

– ¿Esta pequeña rata inmunda es un valedor del linaje?. – Aprieta sus mofletes hasta sacar los labios fuera. – Pensé que una especie de primera categoría tendría cierta clase y elegancia... esto ni siquiera parece una persona interesante...

– Y esta criatura sumisa y patética es un dios lobo ¿Verdad?. Siempre pensé que los lobos eran criaturas orgullosas, poderosas y dignas... el cuatro ojos patético huele como un maldito mono desde aquí. – Mira a los chicos. – Decidme que no habéis traído a un par de perdedores encontrados en la basura para evitar los matrimonios concertados...

– ¡Cierra la puta boca, bruja asquerosa!. – La paciencia de Kagami volando por lo aires.

Masako le arrea un puñetazo en la boca del estómago al pelirrojo en cuanto termina de gritarla.

– Le hemos pedido a nuestro hermano que los entrene. – Aomine es quien responde.

– ¡Ahhh! Creí que queríais que los entrenara yo para ser vuestras esposas putitas, pero si no es así... ah, me equivoqué. – Se nota por el tono en su voz que le encanta sacar de sus casillas a Kagami, y que es tontamente irritable.

Pasitos rápidos, la puerta abierta de golpe, un borrón castaño cruza entre ellos para abrazarse a Kagami y besarle en los labios sin vergüenza alguna.

– ¡Ahhhh! hermanoooo. – Kuroko se pone blanco de repente. – Te he echado mucho de menos... no vienes a verme nunca y no me dejas que vaya a verte yo.

– Es nuestro hermano pequeño, Kuroko. – Aomine interviene al verle a punto de darle un ataque al corazón por las muestras de cariño.

– ¿Kuroko?... – El pequeño besucón centra su atención en él; mirada asesina al instante. – ¿Kuroko Tetsuya?, ¿"ese" Kuroko?. – El tono que usa es afilado. – Te odio, me das asco.

– ¡Ya vale, Shinji!. – Kagami le aparta, aunque no rompe el abrazo.

– ¿Te interesa él?... ¿Odias a mamá? Yo te quiero hermano, cásate conmigo y deja que se marche. – Nueva tanda de besos que Kagami no corta ni corresponde.

Masako le atiza una leche al recién llegado que lo deja en el suelo de rodillas.

– Ya que estáis aquí, no vais a comer gratis, todos a trabajar. – Aomine y Kagami asienten, sin escapatoria. – Hay mucho que limpiar y que hacer.

Los cuatro recién llegados suspiran... les espera un verano atareado.

…...

Día uno, seis de la mañana.

Kuroko va vestido con la ropa de una de las camareras. No hay talla pequeña con el uniforme masculino; gracias al cielo ya está mas que acostumbrado a vestirse de chica gracias a la fobia de Aomine, pero esto le suena a complot por parte de ese hermanito capullo que lo odia.

– Tienes que recibir a Akashi-san. – Otro de los empleados le indica su tarea. – Acaba de llegar, está bajando del coche.

Kuroko está un poco nervioso. Le han hablado de Akashi, y de que será su profesor para ayudarle con su penoso control espiritual, pero nada le había preparado para la primera impresión.

Un pelirrojo, mismo tono que Kagami... aunque su pelo luce mas suave, largo hasta los hombros, mirada seria, crítica.

Kuroko es incapaz de ver su aspecto animal solo con la mirada, y eso es lo que él tiene que conseguir.

– Bienvenido Akashi-san. – Kuroko hace una profunda reverencia de respeto. No hay respuesta por lo que se endereza y le mira directamente.

Akashi mete la mano dentro de su chaqueta y saca una pistola.

Le dispara directamente a la cara.

Kuroko se transforma de inmediato en un pequeño gatito que Akashi atrapa antes de caer al suelo.

La pistola es de juguete, de las que dispara una banderita con un bang, y solo trataba de comprobar si pierde el control cuando se asusta por algo inesperado... y si, ha pasado justo lo que se temía; tendría que trabajar en eso, muy urgentemente.

– Lo siento mucho. – Se disculpa, pero el pelirrojo tiene trabajo que hacer, y simplemente se aleja al interior del edificio dejándole ahí, con su susto en el cuerpo.

Mierda. Seguro que ahora está enfadado...

– Hola. – Kagami a su espalda le saca de su estado al instante.

– ¿Hermanitooooo?. – Shinji aparece a la carrera, no se sabe de donde, aparta de un empujón a Kuroko, hasta tirarlo al suelo y se aferra a su hermano como si la vida le fuera en ello.

– Luego quiero verte. – Se lo dice a Kuroko, que casi se alegra ante la posibilidad de un tiempo a solas con Kagami.

– No puedes. – Le mira de lado, saca la lengua. – Kuroko tiene que ir con Akashi-niisan a estudiar y tu tienes que ir con mamá.

– Akashi está ocupado con la cocina, no tiene tiempo para Kuroko hoy, me lo ha dicho mamá. – Le replica, con la intención de asentar la cita para mas tarde.

– ¡Ah, me olvidaba! –Agarra a Kuroko por el brazo y le arrastra con él lejos. – Tienes que limpiar la sala de té, se me había olvidado. Vamos yo te ayudo.

Y le arrastra por la fuerza lejos de Kagami... otra vez.

…..

Al final si tiene que limpiar los baños, por lo que va con un enorme mapa buscando la zona adecuada.

Ese hermanito acosador le tiene hasta las narices. Están de vacaciones y en casa de su novio... pero por culpa del enano no han podido estar a solas ni un minuto.

Si esto sigue igual, no podrán verse en todo el verano. Shinji parece oler su presencia de lejos, por que da igual donde puedan encontrarse, él aparece de la nada para separarlos.

Un largo pasillo, mira el mapa de nuevo. La propiedad es inmensa, demasiado... y esos malditos baños que tiene que limpiar parecen fuera del pais. De su brazo cuelga un cubo con utensilios de limpieza.

Mira tras la esquina, otro pasillo.

Acelera el paso, no hay nadie en esa zona y tiene los pelos de la nuca de punta.

Una mano le tapa la boca y otra le arrasta en la siguiente esquina contra la pared.

El susto inicial se deshace al ver quien es su "atacante".

Kagami le pide silencio con el dedo estirado en sus labios. Kuroko siente que quiere llorar de felicidad.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Le aparta con las manos para mirarle bien.

– Me alegro de verte, aunque sea así... Vivimos bajo el mismo techo y no he podido estar contigo ni un poco. – Protesta con toda la razón del mundo.

De nuevo ese dulce aroma que desprende Kagami cuando están juntos lo envuelve por completo. Sus brazos van solos hasta el cuello, le pide que baje un poco para compensar la diferencia de estatura entre ellos, un pequeño beso de recompensa.

Y otro, y otro mas... y un tercero mucho mas ardiente y ansioso.

– Vamos a mi cuarto. – Kagami murmura en mitad del beso sin romperlo. – cumpliremos el castigo juntos si nos pillan.

– ¿¡Por que hay un cubo aquí en medio!?. –Shinji aparece, por supuesto, gritando como una pequeña rata metijosa. – Kagami, mamá quiere verte, ya.

– Maldita vieja asquerosa. – Se queja, todo lo borde que le sale. – Luego nos vemos. –Ni un beso de despedida ni nada. Solo se va a paso rápido, dejándole a solas con el hermanito de los huevos.

– ¿Quieres a mi hermano?. – Solo cuando Kagami desaparece de su vista le acorrala contra la pared, su antebrazo en el cuello de Kuroko.

– Claro que le quiero. –Quita la presa de un empujón. – Que crees que...

– Eras un mono hasta hace nada, sería normal que al transformarte en uno de nosotros de repente te dejaras llevar por las hormonas que despide mi hermano... y eso no es amor, solo sexo. Es lo que tu cuerpo quiere, que Kagami te folle y no voy a permitirlo. Eso no es amor de verdad...

Kuroko no pudo contestarle nada, ni que sí, ni que no... por que de verdad no sabía que responder a eso.

….

El patio trasero es su nuevo trabajo. Los baños quedaron sin limpiar y su castigo es despejar de malas hierbas toda la zona, enorme zona, gigante...

Acuclillado, con el sol en lo mas alto, sin guantes.

Arranca las hierbas con las manos desnudas, salen disparadas por encima de su hombro, y agarra la siguiente.

El sudor le cae por la barbilla, pero su mente sigue en el pasillo, en esas palabras que no ha sabido contestar.

Estúpido mocoso del demonio.

Se siente un poco mareado por el sol.

Siente que necesita un poco de sombra, un descanso, o colapsará sin remedio.

Un susurro, cercano. Sus orejas visibles al instante.

El aroma, la presencia de Kagami cerca. Lo siente con todo su cuerpo. El calor, la dulzura, el pulso completamente desbocado.

El espíritu animal del jaguar expuesto, cerca muy cerca de él.

Abandona el campo que tendría que limpiar y sigue el rastro del gran felino frente a él. Un bosque de bambú, varas verdes y apretadas muy juntas, hojas planas y afiladas.

Sus ojos ya no ven mas allá del siguiente paso, solo sigue el atrayente aroma, es tan apetecible.

Ve la cola moteada y ni se lo piensa. Corre en su dirección, el par de metros que los separan y se lanza a sus brazos, esperando que le tome entre ellos...

Casi se restriega obsceno contra él si no llega a darse cuenta de algo importante.

Ese felino no era Kagami.

Se arrastra un poco para quitarse de encima, aunque no lo bastante como para irse del sitio.

El chico frente a él no parece asustado, solo sorprendido.

Una sonrisa preciosa, unos ojos azules, cabello negro brillante y sedoso... un precioso lunar en su mejilla...

Kuroko ve su cola oscilar sinuosa, su sonrisa y su mirada cálida, tranquila... y el aroma, que aún le tiene con el pulso acelerado a tope.

¿Y si el hermanito capullo tenía razón y realmente no era amor lo que sentía por Kagami?

Y lo mas importante, ¿Quién era ese chico tan hermoso que olía exactamente igual que el pelirrojo?, ¿Y por qué era un jaguar igual que él?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alejop que te hop.

Capi nuevo, y por fín Akashi muahahahahahahahaha

Gracias por vuestro super apoyo, os quiero y me alegra muchísisisismo que os guste.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	13. Yo no dije eso

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Dicho esto, comencemos pues...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I****nstinto animal.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo trece: Nunca dije eso.

La sala habilitada para el par de estudiantes es tranquila. Huele bien y está despejada casi en su totalidad.

Akashi permanece sentado, frente a ellos, solemne como un profesor estricto.

– Siento mucho tener que hacerlo así, pero hoy puedo estar mas tiempo con vosotros. – Mira a Kise, sentado frente a él. – Tu vas muy bien, aprendes rápido así que vamos a pasar a la siguiente etapa. Te enseñaré a modelar tu espíritu para mostrar otra apariencia.

Kuroko da un respingo. Para él las lecciones, una semana después de haber llegado a ese hotel infernal, no han servido de mucho.

–Siento mucho todas las molestias. – El rubio se endereza, pone toda su atención en el profesor.

– Aquí tenemos un perro akita. Mitobe mostrará su espíritu y tu solo tienes que tratar de imitarle. Parece mas complicado decirlo que hacerlo. – Mira a Kuroko un segundo. –En cuanto a ti...

– Me esforzaré mas. – Salta en el sitio, se siente muy mal por no poder avanzar ni un poco.

– Por norma general no me gusta enseñar a los de tu especie. – La seriedad con la que lo dice es cortante. – Los felinos sois egocéntricos y difíciles de tratar...y encima es tu primer entrenamiento como uno de nosotros...

– ¡Hola a todo el mundo!. – Himuro entra despacio, cargado con una bandeja de comida. – ¿Ocurre algo, Kuroko-kun?

De todas las personas en la habitación, el gatito parece derrotado. Siente que no le cae bien a Akashi, y no sabe si es por él mismo o por que es un estudiante pésimo.

– No va bien... nada va bien. – Murmura bajito.

Himuro deja la bandeja a un lado y acorta la distancia entre ellos hasta pasar su brazo por los hombros del gatito. Esta semana se han hecho muy amigos... aunque no le han contado a nadie su primer encuentro en el bosque de bambú.

– Te has pasado Aka-nii. – Dirige sus preciosos ojos azules a su hermano.

– No es mi culpa que sea tan malo para entender cosas tan básicas. – La respuesta le llega como un golpe en el estómago.

– Lo siento, de verdad. Me esforzaré mucho mas, no me eches...

Akashi suspira. De verdad que no le cae mal el muchacho, incluso le hace un poco de gracia que quiera esforzarse tanto teniendo en cuenta lo que le espera si llega a pasar el examen. Si fuera un poco listo simplemente regresaría a su origen simio y seguiría con su vida sin ningún quebradero de cabeza.

– ¿Puedes ayudarme con el entrenamiento de Kuroko-kun? – Ahora suena dulce, comprensivo.

– Claro que si, será genial. – Aprieta su brazo en los hombros de Kuroko y le zarandea un poco, feliz de la vida. – Kuroko-kun me gusta, me gusta mucho. Me encantará poder ayudarle en lo que sea.

– Vaaayyyaaaa... si que estáis juntitos. – Shinji se asoma desde la ventana, Kagami tras él, arrastrado de un lado a otro sin descanso

Kuroko se pone pálido al ser descubierto así, tan a gusto con otro que no es Kagami.

Espera su reacción, siempre parece enfadado cuando alguien se le acerca.

– ¿Qué pasa?,¿A que viene esa cara?. – Kagami no entiende nada. Es como si estuviera esperando algo de él. Le toma por los mofletes y le mira la cara por los lados.

– Nada. – No es verdad pero mejor no decir nada.

– Está mejor, lo camuflas bastante bien. – Kagami suelta su presa en los mofletes.

– Bastante bien no es suficiente. – Akashi protesta por la ligereza con la que su hermano se lo toma. Al fin y al cabo todo esto es por que él quiere un hijo con Kuroko. – Lo único que se me ocurre es congelar su espíritu dentro del cuerpo y hacer que recuerde esa sensación por las malas.

– No puedo, se me da fatal congelar... solo se me da bien cegar. – Kagami niega. – y si nadie puede hacerlo, ¿Qué se te ocurre?. Tendrás que cambiar de táctica.

– Tatsuya... ¿Tu puedes congelar el espíritu de Kuroko?. – Akashi mira a su hermano como si acabara de desvelar un secreto enorme delante de todos.

– Si que puedo... ¿Pero está bien que lo haga yo?. – La mirada que le echa Himuro a Kagami le dice a Kuroko que hay mucho mas detrás de esas palabras de lo que parece a simple vista.

– Si tu puedes hacerlo está bien, quien mejor que mi hermano. – Sacude la mano quitándole toda la tensión al momento.

– Puedo hacerlo y luego te ocupas tu del resto. – Himuro parecía orgulloso de poder ayudarle.

– No, mejor hazlo tu. Shinji no me deja en paz y no voy a estar libre cuando yo quiera. – En ese momento el hermanito le abrazaba de la cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo haga Himuro? –Incluso Akashi parecía confuso con esa decisión.

– Si, maldita sea. – En este punto su voz suena un poquito molesta, sobre todo por que parecen preguntarle todo el rato lo mismo. – Pero no te emociones y te lo tires. Kuroko es mío, es mi pareja, ¿Entendido? Usa tus poderes para ayudarle y nada mas. Ni se te ocurra metérsela, soy el primero de la lista.

– Claro que no. – Himuro responde muy molesto. – Soy un caballero, nunca haría algo tan vulgar, y menos a mi hermano.

– Como sea, Kuroko, ponte las pilas y te llevaré a algún sitio. – Shinji insiste en que tienen que irse, que les están esperando. – Kise... mi hermano te está esperando en la recepción.

– Ahhh, vale, voy para allá. – El rubio espera que Akashi le de permiso y sale inmediatamente después.

– Vamos para allá, te acompañaré. – Kagami ajusta sus pasos al lobo, mientras su hermanito corretea alrededor de ellos a cierta distancia.

– Kagami-kun, no te enfades, pero creo que Kuroko esperaba que estuvieras un poco celoso con la situación...

– ¿Celoso?... ¿De Himuro?. – Se tapa la boca con la mano para ahogar una carcajada. – No hay peligro en eso.

Kise suspira... él no está tan seguro.

….

En la habitación Akashi sirve el té que acaban de traer.

Huele muy bien, es dulce y meloso, y Kuroko lo saborea con cierto entusiasmo.

Se siente muy bien, demasiado.

Himuro y su hermano mayor se miran. Lo cierto es que es muy conveniente el hecho de que Kise se haya ido y estén a solas con Kuroko. Para lo que van a hacerle mejor no tener público, la verdad.

– Es té de hierba gatera. – Akashi le informa de ese hecho. – A los hombres gato os deja en un estado de sumisión total... ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, Kuroko-kun.

Quiere negarlo, pero no puede. Su cuerpo se muestra lascivo, con el trasero levantado como una gatita en celo, esperando la embestida del macho que quiera tomarla.

Himuro le levanta por los hombros.

– Mira mis ojos. – Sin darse cuenta Kuroko obedece. No es por el té, es que Himuro huele igual que él... – Congelación.

Como una punzada que lo atraviesa, cae hacia delante, incapaz de moverse a voluntad.

Es Akashi quien lo acoge en sus brazos con ternura.

– No me puedo mover... – Consigue entre dientes decirle que ocurre.

– Si puedes, solo tranquilízate. – Susurra muy cerca de su rostro, lento. – Solo está congelado tu espíritu, mira tu mano. – Nota como es cierto, mueve sus dedos arriba y abajo. – Esto que sientes ahora, es lo que quiero que recuerdes siempre. Tu espíritu lucha por salir pero no puede, y tu cuerpo siente esa presión. – Mira a Himuro cuando comprueba que Kuroko está mas tranquilo. – Sedúcele.

Otra vez ese aroma que ya conoce, pero mas intenso, mas dulce e incitador. Ea habitación cerrada se convierte en un horno y su cuerpo responde al aroma sin que pueda evitarlo.

Se siente mal, muy mal.

No es justo, no es lo que quiere. No desea que otra persona que no sea Kagami le toque, pero su cuerpo se contonea hacia delante, mostrándose disponible para Himuro, el origen de ese aroma tan bueno.

No soporta que su cuerpo le haga esto, aunque sea parte del entrenamiento. Él quiere a Kagami, con toda su alma.

Pero , ¿Y Kagami?

¿Le parece bien que traten así a su pareja?, ¿Está bien que le hagan eso siempre que Himuro no se aproveche de la situación y se lo folle?, ¿Shinji tenía razón y lo único que quería Kuroko de Kagami era sexo por puro instinto?

– No... puedo... respirar …. – Las lágrimas llenan sus mejillas, sus puños cerrados junto al pecho, temblando de pies a cabeza, luchando contra el impulso irracional que le empuja a someterse en cuerpo y alma a Himuro y sus hormonas.

– Akashi... no está bien, no puedo hacerle esto. – Gatea hasta él, le libera de la congelación apenas rozando su pelo. El espíritu animal surge de un momento a otro, y el pequeño gatito se muestra en la misma postura en la que estaba Kuroko un segundo antes; a cuatro patas con el trasero levantado y la cola a un lado. – Esto es demasiado cruel, lo siento.

Akashi asiente, a él tampoco le estaba gustando nada hacerle eso.

– Está bien, Kuroko- kun, ya ha pasado todo, lo siento. – Himuro toma al pequeño gatito en sus brazos y lo acuna contra su pecho.

Iban a tener que encontrar otro modo, por que no pensaba hacerle pasar por lo mismo una segunda vez, al menos si podía impedirlo.

No era justo que él pasara por todo esto cuando era su hermano quien deseaba el bebé.

Y además a él, le gustaba Kuroko, de verdad... no sabía las intenciones de su hermano, pero sí conocía las suyas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

– Shinji le está contando a todos que nadie puede tirarse a Kuroko por que tu eres el primero de la lista. – Aomine le echa en cara tal información.

En la puerta del hotel despiden a los clientes del restaurante, acompañándoles hasta sus coches e indicándoles el camino desde ahí.

De algún modo han terminado los tres juntos en ese punto.

– Yo lo vi primero, no hay mas. – Kagami camina hasta la fachada, cerca de la esquina y se para ahí.

– Pensé que sentías algo por Kuroko... Tratarle así es perverso. – Kise responde, es cierto y no va a callarse solo por que Kagami sea así.

– ¿Sentir algo por él?. – La duda es tan real, tan clara que la pareja le mira sorprendida de su reacción. – Yo nunca he dicho nada de eso. Solo quiero un hijo, nada mas.

Kuroko detiene sus pasos al escucharle. Iba a darle una sorpresa pero la sorpresa se la ha llevado él.

Es cierto, cada palabra.

Nunca le ha confesado su amor ni nada por el estilo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no duela, y mucho.

Himuro le ha seguido, preocupado por él al verle salir de la habitación por su cuenta.

No logra escuchar la conversación de los otros tres, aunque por la cara de Kuroko está claro que no es nada agradable.

– De verdad me gustas, mucho. – El moreno susurra al llegar a su altura. Kuroko posa las dos manos en su pecho, le separa de su cuerpo con ternura.

– Eso es por que soy un valedor del linaje. – Si Himuro es hermano de Kagami, está claro que le atraerá lo mismo que a él.

– No tiene nada que ver con eso. – Se acerca de nuevo, aunque se cuida de no tocarle en ningún modo. – Pero es un primer paso que lo sepas, me conformo con tengas presente que me gustas, y que voy en serio.

Su sonrisa triste, es tan dulce, tanto. Puede ver la preocupación en el azul de sus ojos, incluso en lo cerrado de la noche.

Su postura, su modo de estar ahí sin esperar nada, le dice tanto, tanto.

Avanza un par de pasos, hasta apoyar su frente en el pecho contrario. Espera que le rodee con los brazos y simplemente cierra los ojos.

Si lo que siente por Kagami es mentira, no le dolerá tanto arrancarse el corazón y comenzar de nuevo.

No hay mas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uooooo que super pena, buaaahhhhhh

En fin, capi new.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
